


My Own Hell

by criminalmindss312and309



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8826871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criminalmindss312and309/pseuds/criminalmindss312and309
Summary: Aaron wakes up naked and cuffed with six different handcuffs,on his wrists and ankels..He feel something he don't never feel,which is fear, bc this unsub is the deadliest he ever encounted. .Can he survive this? ??





	1. Chapter 1

Aaron Pov....The pain I felt in this moment, wasn't like any pain I felt before, physical or mental...I've been beaten,thrown to the ground with massive force, listened to my wife life end from a fucking phone, watched one of my team members die and come back to life from the sicko who kidnapped and killed him...My son and ex wife was taken from me for months,Strauss was murdered, Reid and Morgan shot in a police cover up, hell I could write a best seller on all the shit I've experienced in the BAU...But laying on this floor, naked, handcuffed in six pair of handcuffs,on my wrist and feet was the worst.My body was covered with welts,spit,dirt and seven different odors of cum.. Most of the cum was on my face and in my mouth,hair,and ass ..More was spattered on my stomach,down my legs and on my dick .I was humiliated, ashamed, grossed out and completely broken....

No other unsub had been able to break me completely, and until three days ago I always believed Foyet was the worst unsub I had ever encounted..But I was dead wrong bc Peter Lewis make Foyet look like an amateur...It wasn't enough that he had already drugged me and made me think I had murdered my team. .It wasn't enough that I feared him, when I never feared anyone before in my life..Or that I had dreams that he had broken out of prison and kidnapped me,then forced me to kill my team. ..It wasn't enough that I couldn't talk to my team about my fears, bc I couldn't show them any weakness which would take their mind off of work,and make them become reckless in the field .So I carried this fear "ALONE ",bc that's what's a real leader should do...

 

Three days ago we had just came back from a simple case,something we didn't see often..A father had kidnapped his daughter,to show the judge that the mother was unfit. .He went to the judge immediately after he kidnapped his daughter and explained why he had to do what he did..He told the judge the mother wouldn't miss their daughter Angela, bc it was the first of the month, which was when she received her child support check and her welfare check. He explained that she would leave Angela alone in the house for 3-5 days, while she was on her crack binge.He showed the judge the paper work from the police and welfare offices he had reported, but they did nothing, bc each time they went to the residence, nobody was home..So the police called us in and we set up suvillagne on the apartment and mother and the husband was correct. .The mom was arrested and the father got temporary custody of the daughter, until they went to court..

 

The case was a happy one and we all was in good spirits. .Since it was Thursday, I gave the team the next day off and they all cheered at the three day weekend. .I was in good spirits to,bc I needed the extended weekend to rest and get Jack on Saturday from Jessica...So I ordered food from the Indian restaurant near my house, picked it up and hurried home.I was so excited to be home that I forgot to set my alarm....Instead I rushed into my home,took a quick shower, poured me a glass of Jack, sat in my favorite lover seat,with my food, drink and my remote. .I didn't last long though, bc after I ate and drunk two glasses of Jack,the television was watching me..My body was emotional drained, so I never heard the picking of the lock..He entered my home silent as a cat, but vicious as a poisonous snake. .He creeped to the kitchen,with his bag of poison and silently begin his evil quest. .He filled each of the kitchen vents with sage and then returned to the living room where I layed passed out and unaware. .

 

He repeated his actions, filling these vents with sage..He cut the heat on high,so the sage would enter my system quicker. .He covered his face carefully, so he wouldn't be affected by this shit. .Then he sat across from me and waited, smiling evilly the whole time. .It didn't take long for the poison to hit my system or for me to awaken..I was groggy at first, so it took me a minute to force my eyes open..When I did,I wished I wouldn't have opened them. .My worst nightmare was staring me in the face, looking like the devil...I looked down and realized I wasn't restrained. .I didn't hesitate to try to tackle him, but when I tried,I couldn't move..I tried three more times, before I stopped..I tried moving my feet, then my arms, shoulders, but nothing worked, except the moving of my head..He laughed out loud, when I realized I was paralyzed everywhere except my head..I gave him my death glare then I opened mouth to see if I could speak...When I realized I could,I shouted at him..

 

"What the fuck did you do to me"?"Why can't I move"?

He laughed some more,enjoying my anger,before he spoke. .

 

"I'm sure you are aware that you are drugged Hotchner"..

"Yes but it's not like the last time I snapped",I had complete movement of my limbs. .

"True he taunted, but which is worst? Having control over your body but not your mind,or having control of your mind and not your body"..

 

I glared at him again but refused to answer. .He smirked again and then moved closer to me. .Although I couldn't move,I just kept my eyes on him,without fear. .I honestly wasn't scared, I was pissed..He stood there staring for a moment, then he surprised me. .He sat down on my lap straddling me. .

 

"Can you feel me on your lap agent"?

I could feel him which was strange, bc since I couldn't move,I didn't expect to be able to feel..He bounced on me a few times but I kept my expression blank. .

 

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way,it really doesn't matter to me",he said. .Now for the last time, can you feel me,he asked bouncing on me again. .I refused to answer, so he stood up and shook his head..I watched as he went to his bag,but I couldn't see what he took out of it...He returned to me,with one hand behind his back..Although I wasn't scared yet, I knew I would be eventually..But I would remain strong, bc I had encounted this monster before...

 

"You should have answered Aaron..I really didn't want to start the torture, I wanted to let the others have the honors".

 

What others I thought"?

 

He laughed like he had read my thoughts and I prayed he couldn't. .I didn't know what I was drugged with, but I knew it was powerful...I wasn't seeing shit though, which let me know I wasn't inhaling the same sage.

 

"You wanna answer me he asked giving me one last chance to surrender to him"..I couldn't bc if I gave in this easily, his power over me would grow, as huge as his ego already was..I didn't answer him,I just continued to stare him down. .He smiled as he brought his hidden hand foward,smiling sickeningly at me..Finally I saw the object but still my face remained unreadable....In his hand was stun gun, a small one,but still powerful when placed to the skin.He grabbed my shirt and pulled it over my head. .I tried to fight again but it was useless...He turned on the power and pressed it against my nipple. .I immediately felt the pain...It burned like hell as he pressed it deeper and then deeper when I didn't make a sound..The meat around my nipple, started sizzling and I couldn't take it anymore. .

 

I already had enough scars and the pain was unbearable. .I finally let out a scream of excruciating pain..He immediately stopped surprising me. .He must have seen my surprise,bc he simply smiled.. "I don't want to damage you this early in the game Aaron. .We have three days before you return to work and I plan on using those three days to break you,in ways that you can't even imagine'.. "My team will find you and this time we will end you,I said viciously ".. "Maybe they will he teased,but we will just have to wait and see won't we".. I didn't answer him,refused to. .I decided to let him talk, reveal more to me.He had already revealed he knew we had the three day weekend ,which told me he had been stalking my team.And I knew Jessica would call JJ when I didn't get Jack tomorrow and she couldn't get a hold of me..I hoped the others where safe. I also prayed that my body could take whatever this manic had planned... "We have to go he said bringing me back to the present"Since I don't trust you, I have to do this he said smiling".. Before I could move my head,a cloth was pressed against my nose. . .It smelled bitter,like coffee beans and bitter almonds. .I didn't bother trying to move since I only had head mobility anyway. .It didn't take long before my eyes were closing. .I heard him laugh then all went black


	2. Chapter 2

Unsub Pov..I've been waiting for this day for a very long time, every since Aaron Hotchner and his team caught me,and then arrested me two years ago...I was sent to the worst prison,in the state of Mississippi and was tortured,beaten, raped for over a year..The horrors I faced while I was confined would always live in the back of my mind and everyday I was in there,I planned many different horrors for Aaron and his team..I didn't know when I would get them,but unless I died in my hell hole, I knew I was having my revenge...Then one day two months ago my prayers were answered...I had many night guards and honestly I didn't pay attention to any of them...Most of them were scared of me anyway, so they just passed me my food quickly and left..I didn't bother any of them bc I didn't want the male guards beating me for messing with one of their own, hell I already got enough of that..

 

My new guard was Melissa Cookbaing...She only worked nights, where my other guards switched up their shifts...But after she became the night guard, she worked all my night shifts....At first I didn't pay her any mind, just thanked her quietly for whatever she done for me..She never talked much,but she did give me an extra serving of food, or extra soap,just little things,that made me notice her..I thought she had a little crush on me and I begin to plot on how to use that to my advantage..Melissa was very beautiful. .She was creamy colored,like vanilla frosting. .Her hair was long but she wore in a tight yet classic braid.. Her eyes were a mixture of blue and green, her lips big and pouty...Her body was curvy, just the way I liked on my women, not to much,but just enough...So yes I would love to seduce this beauty...So I begin my slow seduction..I made sure my smile was 100% real, made sure my fingers lightly touched hers in the passing of items, made sure my eyes lingered on her for an extra moment...But her mannerism didn't change,which confused the hell out of me... Maybe I wasn't been foward enough I thought, maybe I needed to be more up front with my advances ..So I decided I would be,the next night and boy did I get the surprise of my life...After she checked my cell and then gave me the socks I asked for,I held her hand...She didn't pull back, but she did raise an eyebrow as her eyes met mine...I smiled and then brought my lips to her hand and kissed it slowly...She jerked back and that's when her expression changed from friendly to menace....I realized my mistake and silently cussed myself.....She leaned close to me and whispered, if I ever touched her like that again or brought my lips to any part of her body, she would break every bone in my hand...Before I could respond she told me she was getting me out of there in a month and she should explain everything then. .. Of course I didn't believe her, hell I thought she was delusional, but I nodded neither the less..She gave me a white pill and said I would be taking one for the next month, bc it was for my own good..I didn't trust her, but I didn't have any choice but to follow her orders..The next twenty nine days remained the same, which proved just what I thought about her, she was delusional..But I was wrong in my theory....June 30th 2am after the lights outs, was when my cell opened..I looked up and there was Melissa leading a man into my cell..I sat up quickly bc I was sure she was bringing him to rape me, like many other guards had...This hadn't happened in six months, and I be damn if I took this shit laying down...I jumped up and she said "Relax Peter,we are leaving and he's taking your place,look at him she continued smiling" I looked at him and my mouth dropped open...This man was completely identical to me,the only difference was his hair was longer...I watched as she lead him to my bed,told him to get in it and go to sleep...When he followed her orders, without fighting or even arguing, my mouth dropped down further... "Are you just gone stand there with your mouth open,or are you gone get dressed",she asked throwing me some clothes?I grabbed the clothes while she continued speaking. .. "I know you have many questions, which I will answer one we are out of this hell hole...Just know I'm not here to hurt you" "How can I be sure", I asked putting on my clothes? "We have a common enemy, Aaron Hotchner",she spat. . I paused at hearing that bastard name and looked at Melissa. ..I could see the hurt and hate in her eyes,which mirrored my own. ..I quickly finished dressing and she continued speaking, as if she was in a trance... "I hate Aaron Hotchner and his team of followers she spat...And I have a plan that will destroy him and that miserable team once and for all. I could do it alone, but I want you by my side Peter, bc we both need this justice. We have five days to accomplish our plan.I have stalked them every since you were locked up and finally I have everything we need to destroy them. Are you ready to bring them down, she asked"? "Yes I said without hesitation".I didn't know who this woman was and honestly I didn't care. The pain in her voice, the anguish look in her eyes, told me everything i needed to know, she was down to destroy my enemy and I was more than ready to take my,our revenge. . I didn't ask one question as I followed her out my cell. Remained quiet as we walked through the quiet jail halls. Didn't question why everyone from the guards to the inmates remained quiet, unmoving, bc I knew they were all drugged from some powerful sage..

I smiled when we finally reached the outside,.It was was cool night and the air smelled great. I followed her to her red Impala that screamed power. She handed me the keys,punched in our destination on the navigation settled in the passagner seat. I didn't hesitate to jump into the drivers seat and quickly buckle up.

 

"I'll explain everything while you drive, she said handing me a pack of New port's and my favorite drink, Apple Fanta.We have a two hour drive she explained ".I nodded as I lite my first cigarette of two years and she begin speaking.She said I needed to listen to her story in silence, bc she would explain every detail.She said she had an ededetic memory ,just like the teams honest pet. I nodded and just like that our story was told to me.She was my older sister by three years. We weren't separated until she turned eight . I didn't remember her, bc I was four at the time, three months from my fifth birthday. Our parents were killed by the BAU back in the fifties, when Jason Gideon and Dave Rossi was the only profiles. Our dad was robbing a corner store, while our mother was on look out for him.Our parents wasn't bad people, just down on their luck with money. Jobs were hard to come by,assistance wasn't as common as it was today, so they needed milk and food for us. Jason nor Dave wasn't on duty when they stumbled up on the robbery,but they had to be hero's,when they discovered what was going on.Our dad wasn't leaving without getting what we needed,so he tried to push pass Jason and when that didn't work, dad pulled out his fake gun and pointed it at Jason. Of course the coward shot him,and when my mom grabbed a hammer and hit Jason with it twice,Dave shot her.In an instant our parents were dead.So we were spilt up.Nobody wanted to adopt us,not even family. We both suffered sexual abuse, mental abuse and we both experienced the sage hallucinations. .But she never forgot me and never stopped looking for me.But it was hard to find me,bc social services changed my birth name to Peter Manfield...They changed it,hoping it would help with someone adopting me, which didn't happen. ..

When she turned eighteen, she went to college,received a degree in chemistry and math.She then married her college school love..She wrote many books for college students which earned her millions..And she could go into any casino and win a half a million in an hour..so yes my sister is very rich and very intelligent...Of course she told her husband about me and he promised he would help her find me.They searched and searched, but didn't find me.Then Melissa was struck with tragedy again from the BAU. Her husband was killed in the bank,by the infamous"Face Cards Duo "It was Dave fault, been he was the one on the phone with the idiot that killed Melissa husband, after asking his name and if he had a family. .Melissa couldn't cope with the fact,that she had lost three people, she loved bc of the BAU team..So she returned to school and took up three more degrees in science, bomb explosives,and biochemistry..She stalked Dave and the team successes and failures.She wondered if she was wrong about them,maybe our parents and her husband deaths were accidents. She was almost ready to forgive and move on,until she saw me on television, been arrested for Aaron Hotchner attempted murder. 

 

All thoughts of forgiving the Aaron and his team went out the window after that.She went back to school and got yet another degree,this time for prison guard. She followed my trail, hell everything about me,until I was placed in the Mississippi prison for life.She learned how I used sage to induce my victims to murder their loved ones.She studied on how to make her sage bring immobility to a person entire body, except the head,but made it where they could still feel pain. It took almost two years to complete that sage and the one she used on the prison guards and in mate's. That one made you forget what happened,when you was dosed and you never got those memories back.So my look a like wouldn't remember why he was in jail, which would lead to him constantly denying he was me,which would lead to the doctors declaring him as insane. The surgeon wouldn't remember performing the surgery,so all in all,I was a free man.Melissa already had a place in Mexico where we could hide out, after we destroyed them all..She had an inside contact at the BAU, that she had paid a half million to give her everything she needed. The person would receive the other half,after our damage was done. We would start tomorrow,if the team was back from their case. We laid out our plan for the rest of the trip and then we rested up. The contact called us at five pm the next day informing us that the team would be back in a few hours.We decided I should be the one to capture Aaron and I agreed. Of course she knew how to break his code,but as it turned out we didn't need to,bc the perfect Aaron forgot to lock his door. I was hiding in the stairway,with binoculars watching him,waiting to begin his torture. So here we are now, I thought coming back to the present. I could do anything to him right now I thought spitefully. I could beat him or better yet rape him like those monsters in prison done to me.But I wouldn't bc Melissa plan was so much more beautiful. So I lifted him with ease, thanks to the pills Melissa supplied me with the last month.Those pills gave me the strength of five men and made me be immune to any sage.My sister had the master plan, I thought smiling,as I carried Aaron out his apartment and to my car.Thirty minutes later I drove into the woods towards my destination. This place was completely isolated, the nearest neighbor 50 miles away. My adrenaline was racing as I carried him inside. Melissa was waiting in the basement, where the real fun would begin..

I

I was impressed when I entered the basement. It was bare when I saw it yesterday,now it was set up beautifully. .It had six chairs, each one had chains and torture wrist restraints.The walls held every tool torture you could think.of. .Saws,paddles,whips,all shape knives,hammers,nails, and some things I couldn't even name. My eyes traveled to the black table which sat in the middle of the room,and held every sex toy you could imagine. Dildios in different shapes and sizes,whips, handcuffs, gags, penis cuffs,spikes different sets of big ball and little balls and a lot of shit I never seen..There was six beds set up,with five beautiful victims in them..All were cuffed,drugged and sleep except the sixth one.He was sitting in the chair, head down,in pure obedience.I couldn't help but laugh bc the fun was about to begin. 

"Dave come to me now,she ordered ".He didn't hesitate to stand and come to her..He stood silently waiting for her to speak again...Take your agent from my brother she spat.He turned to me and waited. I damn near threw Aaron to him,but he didn't drop him....Strip him she command. .Dave layed Aaron to the floor and stripped him naked.. Melissa handed him the cuffs and told him to use six cuffs to his wrist and ankels...She ordered Dave to undress and then sit on the floor,behind Aaron...I wanted to kill this bastard who took my entire family from me when I was only four.. But I wouldn't bc our plan was so much better..We waited in silence for Aaron to wake up..Thirty minutes later, his eyes fluttered open.It took him a couple of minutes to focus clearly and when he did focus his eyes widened...

 

"Hello Aaron", I said in a teasing voice...

 

"Where am I ",he snapped never taking his eyes of me? 

 

"In your worst hell Aaron"Your worst hell,I repeated...


	3. Chapter 3

Hotch Pov...When I awakened, I immediately knew I was no longer in my home..And although I still didn't have any feeling anywhere ,but in my head of course, I knew I was on a floor restrained..A quick glance down revealed I was naked and hand cuffed,with six pair, on both my wrist and ankles..I didn't understand why, bc I couldn't fucking move anything except my head anyway but, I didn't focus on that though, I focused on the monster standing before me.Since I couldn't feel,I knew I must watch him,so there wouldn't be any surprises...

"Where am I,I snapped"?

"In your worst hell Aaron...in your worst hell" he repeated.

"My hell began when I woke up and saw you standing before me, I said in a calm voice. I don't think it can get much worst, I continued".

He smirked then said "Oh Aaron it will get much worst. By the time we are through with you,you will be broken, your trust level won't exist anymore,you will feel the pain I've felt for the past few years..You will wish that you never met me".

He has a partner which didn't surprise me in the least..How many? was the question flowing my mind. He couldn't broke out of jail by himself, but what I didn't understand was why we weren't immediately contacted. The government had a alert on Peter, so we should of been notified first, I thought angrily. Somebody fucked up and when I got out of here,somebody was paying for this. I just needed to survive tonight horrors and then my team would be on it.I trusted my team with my life, I thought proudly, we were a family, completely unbreakable. .

"Why are you so quiet Hotchner:,Peter sang in a teasing voice, is big bad FBI Supervisory Agent finally is so scared that his words have left him"?

 

"I'm not scared, I said smirking at him.I'm quiet bc I'm thinking that when my team get here, we will end you once and for all",I answered smirking. 

"Aaron oh Aaron,your faith in your team always fascinated me, bc you all are like a family. Elle leaving didn't break yall,neither did Jason leaving and years later his beautiful death. Spencer kidnapping didn't break yall, nor did Derek false arrest.Emily fake death rattled yall trust for a moment, but all yall was unbroken. Your wife death didn't break yall,which is surprising..Hell I didn't break you either although I came close. I could go on and on,but to sum it up,it does seem like this team,this family is unbreakable. But after four days of been here with me and my partner, after going through pain,humiliation and been very close to death, I promise you WE WILL BREAK THIS TEAM, FAMILY ONCE AND FOR ALL...AND FINALLY JUSTICE WILL BE SERVED",he yelled smiling a sinister smile. 

My heart thumped bc he knew to much about my team, he was to sure of himself. He wasn't this cocky the last time he held me captured,he wasn't this cocky when he made me believe I murdered by team, my worst fear. Whatever he had planned scared me,bc I couldn't imagine anything worst then killing my team, even if it was only a hallucination..Although I tried to stop my mind from imagining a worst faith, my mind didn't listen, it spun out of control. "Maybe my team was already dead",I thought fearfully. .No no no my mind screamed back, he said he want to break your team, so they aren't dead."What if he murder you and frame the team"?No he won't murder me, bc he want me to suffer.."Maybe. ..

"Aaron quit letting your mind wander and look behind you,he taunted".

I wanted to look,but I was to scared to take my eyes off him...

"Aaron I won't start the game, until my partner is ready, there won't be any surprises, bc I want you to see and know everything that is happening to you "My partner isn't as patient as I.She will not stand for disobedience, so I suggest you do as I ask, or suffer at her hands."

So his partner is a woman and was somewhere in this room that I had refused to look around...I didn't trust Peter,and although the last thing I needed was more pain,I refused to look behind me.And honestly I was scared what I would see.I already knew they would force me to look and I wouldn't like what I saw..I shook my head no and waited for whatever she had planned for me..

"I told you he was stubborn Lis,stubborn to the end",Peter said.

"I know you did,a woman voice to my far right said cheerfully, but his stubbornness is my joy",she said moving closer. 

I didn't take my eyes off Peter,but I watched as she walked closer and closer, until she was in my direct view right beside Peter. She was very beautiful, young, at least 25-30.She was five feet,seven inches.She was curvy shaped, not to much or too little,just evenly shaped. Her eyes were a mixture of blue and green, with a tiny strawberry shape mold on her left check.Her hair was long,but was in a high ponytail. 

"I think he's profiling you sis",Peter said.. "I believe he is brother,and I don't like it",she said in a harsh voice.She looked at me and smiled, a truly evil smile. I didn't flinch on the outside, but I flinched on the inside,bc I knew she was about to bring me pain. She grabbed my hair, which forced me to look up at her completely. Her grip was a death grip,so tight that I felt stands of my hair been pulled from the roots. "Peter pass me the purple whip please",she said with a demonic smile.Peter smiled and hurried to bring the whip that would bring me pain in seconds. I refused to beg, bc I knew that's exactly what these two sadistic bastards wanted and I refused to give them that. She looked at me with glee when she had that long whip in her hands, then without warning Peter grabbed me by the neck and layed me flat on my stomach. They both laughed at my helpfulness, as I layed on this nasty floor, face down and naked ...Then I felt the first painful hit from the whip across my back.It stung like hell,but I didn't cry out, but when she hit my naked body for more times, I couldn't control the scream. I could hear them laughing, but I didn't care anymore about my pride, I couldn't take much more,so I gave up my pride and begged her to stop. "Will you follow orders now Aaron ",she asked finally pausing? "Yes yes I will",I whimpered, just please stop hitting me I begged. Silence and then she told Peter to sit me back in sitting position and he did so quickly... "Look behind you she ordered". I looked at her and then slowly turned my head to see what they wanted me to see so badly.My eyes widened with shock when I saw Dave sitting there, looking at the floor and naked just like me.He wasn't cuffed like me,he wasn't hurt either, which made me wonder why he wasn't helping me.Then it clicked, he's been drugged,my mind screamed at me. "You look as to be in shock, Peter said laughing.I turned from Dave and focused on him.He continued taunting me, while Melissa stood the with the whip,waiting for me to jump bad, so she could hurt me again. .Still convinced your team will come to your rescue he asked? "Yes I said locking eyes with him".He laughed and then said Aaron Aaron,your team is already here"I looked at him in confusion and he laughed again."I thought you were a better profiler, thought you checked and secured all your surroundings, he said laughing harder". My heart pounder bc I could see the truth in his eyes. My team was here,in this hell with me.My eyes traveled the room quickly, stopping when I saw the six beds in the far left corner, the six beds, five occupied ,with five people unmoving, most likely drugged to.Fuck fuck fuck my mind screamed... "Stand up David, Melissa said in a calm voice" My eyes snapped back to her and then Dave, as he stood,his head still bowed. "Look at me she snapped".Dave's head lifted like a puppet and she smiled. My heart pounded bc this simple act of obedience showed me Dave was completely under her control. "Go stand in front of your Boss ",she continued and again Dave followed her orders.. "Carry him to the third chair "she ordered him pointing at the chair that sat between the table with the sex toys. Dave picked me up like I weighed nothing and carried me bridle style to the chair.

She told him to cuff me to the chair, but she wanted me on knees, ass facing them...I started screaming and begging Dave, not to do it,to snap out of it,but he didn't listen. It was like the only voice he could hear was her voice.I had an idea on what was about to happen, the pain, humiliation and trust that these monsters wanted to happen to my team and i..I couldn't control my tears, couldn't fight back,I was at these monsters mercy and they knew it..After Dave had me in the position they wanted, Peter brought the camcorder and placed it so it would record every minute of my humiliation..Melissa stood beside him and smiled one more time before she spoke...I couldn't stop the tears from flowing, couldn't speak bc I knew it was useless..

"Dave I want you to hit Agent Hotchner when I say begin",You will hit him bc he think he is better than you.Although you were on this team, way before he was,he don't respect you she said laughing. But after tonight he will respect and fear you she sang.Each time you strike him,you will scream that you hate him and that you are in charge,UNDERSTAND?"."Yes I understand, he said in a lifeless voice".Good she smiling. .She paused and then she screamed BEGIN!!

 

The first strike with his screaming those damming words was the worst, bc I wondered if Dave ever thought them to be true.Although I understood that these monsters were trying to destroy my team, my mind frame, mixed with the drugs and pain was fucking with me. .I screamed as he continued beating me,felt every strike of that purple whip. Felt the scars that would probably never fade,scars that would remind me of this night for eternity.I felt each welt that he struck,each one hurting my soul more than the next...The pain finally made me fall over, but not completely, the handcuffs held me. .Finally ten minutes later,he was allowed to stop. Although I stopped screaming, I was still whimpering, with my face now pressed against the edge of the chair ...She told Dave to sit in the chair next to mine,and he did so without question. Melissa leaned down and grabbed my hair making me look up,into the camcorder.. "Stop crying like a little bitch",she snarled.This pain is nothing like the pain you and this bastard brought to my family she said pointing Dave..Jason is lucky he is already dead, ugh I wanted to end him myself,she screamed,but you and Dave will pay the most she continued..The rest of your team is paying simply bc they helped you lock my brother away"!! I listened to her in pain, trying to figure this out. I knew she hated me,bc I locked Peter up, well the team and I, but Gideon was dead.She was no more than thirty,so maybe whatever it was Gideon and Rossi did was to someone close to her, probably a family member. It had to be family, bc she and Peter were determined to break up mine.... "Stop trying to figure this out,I will tell you when I'm ready for you to know"..She shoved my head back down and said.."We have three maybe four days to bring you so much delicious pain" I suggest you rest for ten minutes, bc Dave isn't finished with you",she said snickering. She sent Peter to get me some water,while she stood guard. I didn't look at her or Dave,I looked at my team, wondering how strong was the dose of whatever she gave them,bc with all my and Dave's screaming, they should of awakened but they didn't.I couldn't tell who was who on the beds,bc their heads were covered up, couldn't tell if they were breathing or not. .I prayed that they hadn't over dosed my family, bc I wouldn't be able to live with myself. . Peter returned with the water and although it could be poisoned I didn't hesitate to drink it down. I didn't want to feel that whip again, didn't want to know it was my friend beating the shit out of me...Ten minutes isn't long,but I could of swore only five had passed when she ordered Dave to get up.Honestly I wasn't surprised when she told him what he was going to do, bc I expected it.I expected some form of sexual assault when I noticed he was naked, just like me.i just turned off those thoughts, especially when he started beating me. . "I could be cruel and let him fuck you raw Aaron",but I won't. I will allow him to lube you,open you up,get you ready for him,she said grinning",but only if you ask nicely she added..I knew this was more of humiliation for me,more to be recorded for their sick pleasures, but I didn't give a dam.I've never been fucked by a man and I knew it would hurt, but if I wasn't prepared first,I knew the pain would be 100xs worst. So yes I hurried and asked nicely,bc I didn't want her to change her mind. .. "May I please have some lube, I asked in my nicest voice"? "Of course she said smiling sweety ",What flavor would you like"?Grape, coffee, blueberry, strawberry or chocolate, she asked, like she was offering me a dessert. I didn't care I chose grape, to humor this sick bitch. She had Dave get it off the table and told him to slick up his fingers good.I couldn't believe what was about to happen, couldn't belive I was about to get violated by one of my closest friends. I heard him move behind me,then felt his hands on my ass. Then he was opening my ass cheeks, and I couldn't do nothing but cry.Then the first finger was sliding into me and it burned like hell..


	4. Chapter 4

Hotch Pov..I hissed as that finder slid in and out of me..It burned so bad,although the lube helped tremendously...I was happy I wasn't facing Dave,that would have violated me more than I already was..After this had gone on for a minute,Melissa made him add the second and then third finger. The burn was still there,but not as terrible as the beginning.I couldn't control my whimpering,which made these two maniacs roar with laughter. I hung my head in complete humiliation, as my friend continued violating me..Five minutes later Melissa screamed, 

"Stop Dave"

Dave's stopped immediately and I felt relieved that his fingers were finally out my ass.But my relief only lasted a minutes bc her next words were,

"Fuck him Dave,fuck him hard, fuck him rough,make him become your bitch,she hollared!!

My heart thumped at her words, I tried to prepare myself, as I felt his hands leave my ass and felt him come closer to me..Tried to think of anything but the horror that was about to occur . I didn't bother begging Dave, bc he couldn't hear my words anyway. Suddenly the tip of his dick was at my ass entrance. I clinched ass cheeks together but it didn't stop the unstoppable ,or the pain of fire I felt when he rammed all of himself into me with one push. 

I screamed like I was been murdered and in a way I was,except it was my ass been murdered..I could feel the skin stretching, tearing, could feel the blood seeping out my ass, as he pulled out and then rammed himself into me again. I couldn't stop the tears,nor my pleas begging Dave to stop. I couldn't stop Peter from jerking my head up and making me look into the camera as Dave continued violating me.i didn't care about the camera, didn't care about these sadistic ass holes recording this, I just needed for this shit to be over. So I begin to beg,plead for Dave to stop. 

"Please stop,please. Can't take this pain, hurt to bad. I'm sorry for whatever I did I choked out. Just please take it out,I cried. They didn't respond, unless you count laughing as a response. I focused on pleading with Dave,although I knew that was useless to. Dave please stop hurting me,please. You are drugged Dave, please fight through it,I pleaded. You would never hurt me if you weren't drugged,I continued. Fight Dave please fight, please stop hurting me I begged. Pleassssse Dave please I screamed,remember who you are,don't let these monsters ruin you I whimpered"

My breath left me,as the pain continued. I stop trying to scream bc it wasn't helping. Whatever they had drugged Dave with was to powerful for me to break through to him. I continued crying silently,begin to pray silently for him to cum,so this nightmare could end. .He continued thrusting into me,hard, rough and in silence. His fingers dug into my hips so hard,that I could feel the welts forming deep with in my skin.I could feel the sweat, smell his sweat,smell the sex from him as he continued pounding ruthlessness into me.Blood continued to flow from my abused hole.Just when I thought I would pass out from pain he finally exploded in me. He didn't make a sound as his seed filled me. He just continued pumping into me.I could feel his dick getting softer and softer, and I was relieved, although my ass was still on fire.After five minutes passed Melissa told him to pull out of me.He did so and I breathed a breath of relief. Peter handcuffed Dave and lead him to the empty bed.

Melissa turned the camera off and then took off the cuffs. My body was so weak and in so much pain that I just fell to the floor..She laughed as she cuffed me again,enjoying my humiliation and pain. 

"You better get your rest,bc believe me when I say you will need it.You don't deserve a blanket or shower she continued, you deserve to lay here in your fifth she spat.Goodnight you bastard was her last words, as she left me laying there covered in blood sweat, and sprem..I tried calling out to my team, but only a whimper came out each time,mixed with over bearing pain. I gave up eventually and decided I should do as she said,I should rest.I didn't know what they would do next or who they would use to hurt me, but I hope it was one of the ladies..I didn't think I would sleep, but my body was tired, abused and weakened, so ten minutes after they left,my body finally shut down, and I fell into an uneasy but needed sleep..


	5. Chapter 5

Hoth Pov ..When I awakened I knew that the drug was out of my system. I knew because I could move again although it didn't help much.I was still naked and handcuffed ,still laying on this nasty ass floor covered in Dave's semen. My ass was on fire from his painful fucking.I tried hard not to be mad at Dave,because I knew he wouldn't have never raped me if he wasn't drugged, but I couldn't help but feel some anger towards him.I knew this is exactly what Peter and his deranged sister wanted,but I couldn't help what I felt. I turned my head towards where my team was still unconscious, and I still couldn't tell if they were fucking breathing or not. I tried calling out to them again, but all I accomplished was a weak whimper, followed by excruciating pain..

I forced back the tears that tried to escape my eyes,bc I knew these monsters wasn't gone show me any mercy. They wanted me at my weakness, wanted me to break completely.The sound of footsteps and the door opening, brought me back to the present. My unit chief mask replaced my fear,as I waited for my captures to face me. 

I didn't have to wait long before I heard their footsteps on the stairway and then a moment later they were standing before me.Both were wearing demonic smiles, which caused my heart to beat faster. "Did you sleep well",Peter asked sarcastically ? I didn't answer and act of this act disobedience earned me a sharp kick to my stomach from his sadistic sister. "When my brother or myself ask questions, you better answer, do you understand me bitch",she screamed kicking me again. My body was already sore from Dave assault,sleeping naked on the floor all night and from her first kick. I also knew another member of my team was about to bring me pain, so I decided quickly to obey these fuckers, but I knew if I got or of this alive, I was killing both of them.I didn't care if it caused me freedom, I knew neither would live after this. "Yes I understand I said quickly" "Good" she said smiling brightly. Peter was quiet, just smiling so I knew she was in charge.Although I didn't doubt at some point he would have his revenge because he wouldn't pass up the chance to pay me back for arresting and locking me up.He gave me a glass of water and I drank it quickly as he held the straw for me.I knew it could be poisoned but I didn't give a damn, I was starving and my mouth was extremely dry. I didn't think neither would poison me anyway, they didn't want to kill me,just humiliate me and break up my family. I won't let that happen, I promised myself.Peter whispered something in Melissa ear and she nodded and walked away.She went to my team and shook one of them awake. I couldn't tell who it was bc she covered whoever she had with the cover from the bed.The one person I was sure it wasn't,was Morgan, bc nobody had his muscles I thought smiling inside. And honestly I knew I couldn't take the abuse from him at this present moment, at least not a rough fucking,I thought frowning slightly. Finally they reached me and Melissa slowly pulled the cover off the person slowly just to tease me. My heart twisted when my teammate was revealed. It was Penelope . I wished that out of everybody that she wouldn't have been here,bc regardless of how much pain she brought me,I know when this was over she would not forgive herself for hurting me.

I looked into her eyes and noticed they were dilated just like Dave's were. Meaning the dose these monsters gave my team mate's were strong as hell,way more stronger than my dose. Melissa laughter snapped me of my thoughts and I couldn't control my glare . surprisingly she didn't get mad when I glared at her, she just laughed harder. Peter joined in and both of those ass holes laughed for at least twenty minutes. Penelope didn't react to their laughter, she just stood motionless,and that scared me. Although I knew she would hurt me, I was still concerned about her and my team.I felt fine from my dose of the sage, but I didn't know if my team would have after effects or ever be right in the mind again.

 

I was relieved when they stopped laughing, but my heart pounded when Peter grabbed Penelope arm.< /> I watched him calmly walk her to the table of my pain and then whisper something in her ear. She immediately grabbed two things off the table and then lowered her head.They returned to me and Peter whispered something in Melissa ear. I stained my neck to see what was in Garcia hands, but I gave up after a minute because the pain in my body made me stop. I laid there waiting for the unknown when Peter reached down and lifted me like I weighed nothing. I didn't even try to fight as he lead me back to the same chair as before. Melissa and Garcia followed us.Peter slammed me down on the chair and I couldn't control my scream, bc he slammed me on my ass, which was still very sore. 

"Stop crying like a bitch Agent, at least save your cries for when the fun begins, which will be soon ".

I didn't bother to respond,I was already humiliated enough. I was surprised that they didn't recuff me, but I figured they felt they didn't need to,bc although the drugs were gone from my system, the pain I was all feeling from Dave assault still had me weak,which meant I couldn't fight either of them.And I hadn't ate anything in 24 hours,except that drink of water if you wanted to count as eating .

Melissa grabbed Garcia and being whispering in her ear,giving her orders on how to hurt me I was guessing. They didn't want me to know what to expect this time which wasn't good for me . I preferred knowing so I could at least brace myself for the pain. I never took eyes off of them though, even when Peter walked away and returned with the camcorder.I could hear him turning it on, but my eyes stayed on Melissa. A minute later she finished whispering and said to Garcia. .

"You may begin bitch,but if you fuck up,in any way,I will hurt you,do you understand"?,She asked in a sinister voice? 

"Yes ma'am, I do Garcia answered like a robot". 

"Well you may begin"< Melissa said with a sinister smile. My heart thumped triple time as I stared at Penelope emotionless face and waited in fear for what was about to come. I didn't have to wait long because Garcia raised her arm and only then could I see what was in her right hand. I couldn't control my whimpers as she raised her hand high and then after a second the thick black belt came down hard on my shoulders. I screamed in pain and agony as she hit me again and then again. I could feel each welt form on my skin, breaking my skin as the blood begin to drip. I could hear those two manics laughing as I tried to dodge the belt, but I really couldn't because my body was to sore from last night assaults. Finally, after twenty hits Melissa demanded her to drop the belt.Garcia obeyed and then Peter said "continue". Before I could moved Garcia grabbed my hair and said "open your mouth". I didn't want to but I just needed for this pain to be over so I obeyed. She shoved a dildo into my mouth and then she climbed on top of me. "Suck the dick baby she whispered, while you fuck me" I wasn't anywhere near hard but that didn't matter. Garcia grabbed my dick and begin to stroke it gently with one hand.Her other hand tightened in my hair as she whispered, "suck this dick Aaron if you don't want me to use the belt again". Although I was completely humiliated I tightened my jaws and begin to suck on the dildo,as she continued stroking me to hardness. "You may fuck him now", Peter said as he moved closer to video this."Aaron I suggest you enjoy it, he said with a sinister smile, if you don't want to endure more pain. You better sound off he commanded,enjoy this fucking.You better suck that dick like it's a real one he said laughing hard now.Understand"? I nodded as my cheeks burned from humiliation. Garcia gave my dick one last stroke and then she slowly sank down on me. Her pussy was so warm and wet, that I couldn't stop the sigh of pleasure that slipped from my lips.Garcia expression didn't change as she continued to slowly sank down on me, until all of me was in her.Then she began to work her hips faster making me moan around the dildo,as I gripped her womanly hips. I hated that my body was responding like this,but I couldn't help myself.Of course those two manics was getting off on this,reminding me to suck,while I was getting fucked.I couldn't take another beating so I just obeyed. I didn't forget Peter's orders so I made sure I moaned out loud as I slurped around that hard nasty toy. Garcia continued fucking me like a pro, and I just blocked out Peter and Melissa so hopefully I could bring this to an end. I imagined it was Haley that was fucking me, that it was her vagina I was sucking on. I tightened my mouth around the toy and slurped on it,I tightened my hands on Garcia's hips and started fucking back at her. I moaned and groaned as Haley face took over completely and I won't lie or deny how good it felt. When I knew I was about to explode,I gripped Garcia hips hard enough to leave a bruise and I slurped that dildo like it was a pussy. I screamed my release as the dildo fell from my mouth and my hips continued slamming into Garcia until nothing was left. Garcia was motionless as she took all I had to offer. I was so ashamed of myself although I knew it wasn't my fault.They let me sit there for a minute before they told Garcia to get off of me. They laughed and taunted me, saying I wanted to fuck her all alone. I didn't say a word, because nothing I could say would ever take away my guilt from enjoying this.They laughed some more at my guilt ridden face and then told Garcia to lay on the floor. My heart thumped because I didn't want her hurt, but I knew in my condition I couldn't stop it. I prayed to God that they hurt me, instead of hurting her. A minute later Melissa demanded that I get on my knees and clean Garcia up. Although this was more humiliation for me, I was glad that they wasn't hurting her. I rushed to my knees, got between her legs and went to work. I licked her until she was bone dry and of course I was rock hard from this action. Melissa lead Garcia back to her bed,while Peter taunted me. "I knew that you wasn't as professional and uptight as you pretend to be", he began. Behind closed doors you ate just like the rest of us although you try to hide it behind your stonic cold expression. But you can't hide that you enjoyed fucking your co worker, can't deny that you are still hard from licking her out.". I flushed but I didn't respond. "I won't leave you like that Aaron",he said smiling as he moved toward me. "You won't touch me", I said with fire in eyes. "I can do whatever the fuck I want",he taunted as he layed his hand on my thigh. I tried to move but my body was in to much pain. His hand moved up more until it was at the head on my hard dick. I closed my eyes tightly,trying to will him to move his hand. He let his hand linger there for a moment, then he slapped my thigh hard. "I don't want you he did in sinister voice. But if I did I could fuck you hard and raw,just like they did me when you sent me to prison. Night after night five or six men fucked me hard and raw Aaron.They never prepared me or took it easy,he screamed. I was taken to the hospital 45 times while I was there, 45 fucking times because my asshole was bleeding something terrible. I thought of you with every rape, thought of how I would pay you back. He slapped my leg hard making me jump. Now he sis smiling I have you at my fucking mercy and believe me,I love every bit of your pain bitch..So no I won't be the one take care of this hard on,he will he said pointing behind me. I was so focused on him,I never noticed Melissa had brought another teammate to us.I looked up and my heart dropped because they had chosen Reid,the youngest and most innocent on my team. Reid was another one who wouldn't get over this shit easily, like Garcia he would take it the hardest once he knew he had hurt me. A tear dropped as Peter began to give Reid his demands.


	6. Chapter 6

Hotch POV..

I didn't know what they had planned for Reid and I but I hated that the second innocent on my team had to participate in this madness. Of course I didn't want any of my teammates to suffer this bullshit, I would have preferred for Peter and Melissa to torture me alone, but of of course they wouldn't because they wanted my family to suffer as Jason, Dave and I made their family suffer. I still wasn't sure of what roles we played in hurting their family, and I couldn't exactly profile their behavior with the constant pain they were inflecting on me through my team. I hated that Reid was drugged the most out of all of us because he didn't deserve to be drugged again with any drug, after been clean for so long. 

"Don't look so sad:, Peter taunted bring me back to the present. "My sister and I decided that you deserve a break,so we will give it to you", he said smiling wickedly.

My heart pounded triple time because this shit didn't sound good at all. I watched as they told Reid to sit down and then Melissa came forward with something in her hand. I watched as she she stood in front of Reid and revealed it was a powder substance in her hand. Before I could move to try to stop her she blew whatever the fuck she had in her hand directly into Reid face. Reid jumped as he begin to cough violently and shake slightly. I tried to move but of course my beaten weak body didn't agree. I could only watch as the youngest of my team shook for a full minute and then went into a trance.

"What the fuck did yo do to him", I screamed not caring about the consequences.

I was waiting for the slap, hit any pain because of my scream but it never came. The deranged bitch actually smiled as she answered my question.

"I didn't do anything but bring him out of his drug induced coma", she explained.

I looked at Reid again and saw that he still carried that trance like look.I called his name a few times but he didn't answer, didn't move, didn't blink.

"If you are bringing him out of his coma, why the fuck does he look like he in a trance I screamed"?

She smiled sweetly and answered..

"Oh it takes five minutes before to work".

I didn't believe her but I turned my eyes back to Reid and watched him.Those five minutes were the longest and worst five minutes of my life. I prayed so hard in those five minutes as I watched him for any sign of movement, any sign that Reid was back to been himself. I didn't notice Peter setting up the camera again, nor Melissa grabbing items from that torture table. My entire focus was on Reid and when he blinked and then blinked two more times I felt hope. I felt more hopeful when he moved his hands in confusion and then lifted his head and focused on me. I could tell he knew who I was when his eyes looked at me in confusion and then in ear as his eyes traveled down my naked abused body. Before he could ask question I spoke.

"Are you okay Spencer", I asked addressing him by his first name so he would know immediately how serious our situation was?

"I'm okay Aaron but you aren't he said stating the obvious. Where are...

"No talking", Peter snapped making us both jump. Melissa appeared by his side and begin to speak. I didn't bring you out of your drug induced coma to speak Dr. she snapped. My brother and I are the only ones who will be speaking, so unless we give either of you permission to speak. Unless you want me or Peter to hurt your Boss some more she said smiling evilly at Reid. Reid nodded quickly as he dropped his head in submission. I wanted to kill that bitch for using me to bring fear and obedience to him. I almost wished she had left him drugged up because thus shit was gone be another horror trapped in his mind, making him remember it for eternity.

"Good" she said smiling a normal smile now. Now Dr. you are the only one that will be in the right mind for this assault. I know about your edeitic memory and I know your Boss will hate himself after this, and hopefully you will hate him to she said snickering. Reid couldn't help but look up at her and give her his deadly look. Fuck my mind screamed, she's gone hurt him for that look and I was right, somewhat. She didn't hurt him, but she might as well because his screams would be forever locked in my mind. Before he or I could register her plan she was already attacking me. She kicked me out of my chair so fast with so much force,that I couldn't brace myself at all. I hit the floor like a ton of bricks, and she and Peter begin to kick and stomp at me viciously. I could hears Reid screaming for them to stop, then jumping up to help me. Peter grabbed him and jerked his body so he was facing where our team was positioned at. Reid eyes widen and Peter whispered..

"If you don't want me to kill your entire team off, I suggest you sit your ass down. When Reid didn't move he continued with, I think I will start with Agent Morgan,your big brother, your protector. Reid paled but still didn't move, so I gasped out," Reid sit, please sit, I can take it". He looked at me with sorrow and pain but obeyed me. Peter laughed and said, sis go on for another five minutes simply because the Dr. disobeyed us.Melissa nodded and continued to kick me until I was sure she had knocked at least one of my organs loose. Reid couldn't stop crying and begging for her to stop and after what felt like eternity she did.

"I am the Boss here she gasped out of breath. Dr. When you grasp that fact you will prevent me or my brother from hurting your Boss, do you understand", she asked?

"Yes I'm sorry he whispered with tears in his eyes.

"Good she said smiling, now the fun can begin. Stand up she snapped at me". I obeyed ignoring every point of resistance from my abused body. She didn't yell at me to hurry which was a blessing because I couldn't. Strip him she commanded to Peter. Reid eyes widened but before he could say no she reminded me any disobedience from him would result pain to me. I couldn't help but feel helpless as Reid allowed Peter to strip him naked. There was a moment of silence as everyone stared at Reid's naked, yet beautiful body. The team didn't know that I was attracted to men, but had never acted upon my desires.My religious up bringing didn't allow such deviance, although I never though of it as such.You should be allowed to love whoever you wanted was my belief. I couldn't stop my dick from becoming semi hard and I was embarrassed because I couldn't hide my erection and Reid would know my secret.

Peter noticed my hardness first and laughed out loud.

"Melissa I think Aaron is gone enjoy this more than we thought. Melissa looked down at my hard dick and then Reid looked. His cheeks immediately became stained red and I dropped my eyes in shame knowing that he must hate me now. Yes brother you are right she said smiling, he's gone enjoy this. He isn't so upstanding she continued, just a under covered freak who hides behind a badge gun and the government. Yes sister I agree totally, shall we let the games begin, he asked? Yes lets get this show started she said. Afterwards we may feed him, she said laughing, if he put on a good performance".

My heart pounded because I knew this was gone be bad. I should have never gazed at his naked body because I know what that does for me. Many times I have gotten hard in the office looking at him or Morgan, because honestly they are the two most attractive men in my unit, hell in the whole building. But I would never approach either of them like that, I just enjoyed releasing myself time from time from their sexiness. Fuck my mind screamed, I hope they didn't make me hurt him. I would gladly take it up the ass again, if it meant protecting him. I]m sure he hasn't been fucked by a man and I know my eleven inches would tear him in half.

"You are going to fuck him Aaron she said smiling. Although I don't consider it much punishment because you want to", she said laughing.

"Your right I said quickly, its not much punishment, let him fuck me", I said quickly.

Reid eyes widened as he looked at me. I couldn't interpret what his look was, surprise, fear,disgust but I didn't care. If I could prevent from hurting him I would. Peter looked thoughtful and Melissa looked puzzled, probably wondering which would bring me the most pain. Ten minutes passed before they made their decision. Reid kept trying to get my attention by staring at me and then nudging my foot. I didn't want to meet his eyes, but finally I did. Immediately he begin whispering. He mouthed he could take the assault, he wasn't a virgin back there.I was surprised, but not turned off in any way. He continued that he could see I was already hurt from back there and that he didn't want to hurt me more. He begged me to just fuck him, which surprised me because Reid rarely swore.Before I could answer him, the two had already came to a decision. My heart pounded because honestly their smiles told me that something had changed. It wasn't just about me fucking Reid or Reid fucking me. They had upped the level in their decision and I knew without a doubt both Reid and I would suffer from it.


	7. Chapter 7

Hotch POV...My heart pounded as these two maniacs stared at me with glee. I was so tired of been in this hell hole that I wished they would let the whole team torture me at once and get it over with. I was already humiliated enough from Dave's beating and fucking, Garcia beating and fucking and whatever they were about to do to Reid and I. The only three left was Morgan,Emily and Jennifer and since we only had a day and a half left, I knew I couldn't get much time to recuperate between the assaults. And although they promised me a bath and food, I didn't believe they would honor their promise because their hatred for me was to deep. But I prayed they did because I could begin to smell myself and it was gross having cum, blood, spit and God knows what else on me. I was so deep in my thoughts that I missed an question that Melissa asked. She grabbed my hair and forced me to look into her sick eyes.

"Are you deliberately ignoring e Agent", she asked smiling slightly?

I quickly answered no expecting to feel pain for my disobedience. Surprisingly she didn't hit me, but I wished she had when I looked up. Jennifer was standing next to Reid, her blue eyes teary and focused.She had some weird device on her neck, and even without knowing what it was, I knew it would shock her if she disobeyed. I was instantly furious because Jennifer had already suffered something like this when she was fucking kidnapped. These fuckers better kill me when they was done because I swear on my life they would pay for hurting my team and I. I didn't understand how I missed them getting her, or why she wasn't drugged but I was sure these fuckers would tell me just to fuck with me. I waited but my eyes never left Jennifer because I would let them kill me before I left them harm her. 

"Dr. Reid on your knees", Peter said harshly.

I jumped out of my thoughts and looked at Reid. He tried to smile but failed miserably as he quickly obeyed him. I didn't miss the scared look in his eyes which contradicted his brave words from earlier. I forgot about JJ device, forgot how sick these two were. I just knew I couldn't hurt him in that way. I didn't care that I had fantasized about him in this position before, had actually wanted him bend over in my office, against my desk as I fucked him senseless. Because in my fantasies he wanted me, begged for my eleven inches, but in reality he didn't want this, he was scared as hell and I wasn't raping him, to satisfy these two manics. I looked Peter directly in his eyes and in my strong Unit Chief voice I said no. Peter looked at me, smirked and said,

"You will regret this Hotchner, you should already know what happens when you are disobedient".

I didn't bother answering, I just tried to calm my body from the pain I knew a was coming. I waited but I waited in vain because this time they didn't bring me any pain, at least not physical pain. Out of nowhere JJ started screaming and the scream surprised both Spencer and I. Although my body was in tremendous pain, I was on my feet in a second, with Reid following. We both rushed to JJ and surprisingly neither Peter or Melissa stopped us. JJ had fallen to her knees and was screaming like she was been murdered. I grabbed her as her body started to shake, screaming at Reid "what was wrong with her"?He was holding her left hand as he screamed back that she was been shocked through the metallic device on her neck. 

"Stop, I screamed looking at Peter and Melissa, I'll do whatever the fuck you say, just please stop shocking her", I begged.

JJ eyes rolled in the back of her head as she continued screaming from the pain. I was about to scream at them again but she stopped screaming. I held her tighter as I looked at Reid and he looked back at me ensuring me she was safe. I hated myself in that moment because I should have just done what they said, although I didn't want to hurt ether of them. I could tell by the look on Reid face, that he felt bad to because JJ was like a sister to him and he would take any pain to protect her from it. We continued sitting there with me holding and rocking JJ,while Reid whispered words of comfort to her. Finally she whispered she was ok and my heart slowed down and lost it's fear.

"I'm so sorry Jennifer, I whispered looking deep into her beautiful blue eyes. I didn't mean to cause you pain, I just...

"Stop it Aaron she interrupted. I know you would never hurt me intentionally but you are not in control here she whispered. I don't understand what the hell is going on, but I do know I don't want anyone of us to get hurt...

"You can't stop your Boss from getting hurt Jennifer, he will suffer as he made my brother and parents suffer, Melissa said calmly. I didn't leave you drugged for the same reason I didn't leave the Pretty Little Bitch drugged, I need two of his team members to remember exactly what happened from memory, not a recording. I know you and the Doc are very close, so with his ededtic memory and your reported liaison skills, you two will make a documentary explaining what went on here, so my brother and I won't just remember what happened, we will see it and listen to it whenever we want which will be often. On your knees Doc, before your baby sis get another electrical shot and this one will last for eight minutes, which will take this bitch into cardiac arrest. If that happens Emily will take her place, Melissa said cruelly".

Reid didn't hesitate to jump up and quickly follow their orders. I couldn't help but watch as he fell to the floor on his knees gracefully, and then got on his knees. I quickly turned away because God knows I would get hard again seeing him in my favorite position of him in my fantasies. JJ couldn't help but gasp as tears streaked her face.

"Up Hotchner", Peter demanded.

Like Reid I didn't hesitate to follow his orders but I did lay JJ down gently. I stood then to my full height and just stared at him waiting for the next order. He made JJ get up and get in the same position as Reid.My heart pounded because I knew this wasn't good and Peter's words confirmed my fear.

"Fuck him or your little blond friend will pay the price", he said in a sadistic voice.

"Can I have some lube to prepare him first:, I asked making my voice soft as possible?

"No, you fucked that up with your disobedience", he snapped.

My heart pounded because I knew without a doubt how much pain I was about to bring to Reid. I couldn't stop my eyes from filling with tears because at this moment I felt like the worst team leader ever. I slowly walked to my youngest, as tears flowed down my face. JJ wasn't eve trying to hold her tears back as she sobbed loudly begging Peter not to make me do this. He ignored her as he begin to laugh and taunt me.

"I waited for this day forever, he began. I thought of nothing else but how to make you pay for putting me away. It wasn't enough that I was thrown in foster home after foster home, getting abused there. I forgot I had a sister he screamed, forgot that Dave and that monster Gideon was the reason for it. Then you and your team of followers had to arrest me Aaron, wasn't it enough your two mentors destroyed Melissa and my family? Gideon and Dave didn't have to come in tat store and stop the simple robbery,he continues. They were fucking off duty, but had to pay the hero. My parents wouldn't have hurt anyone, they were just trying to feed us you unfeeling bastard, he yelled. Get on your fucking knees and lick his ass he yelled again. I quickly followed his direction, grateful I could at least give Reid some from of lubricant. I did't hesitate to open his ass checks and quickly insert my tongue.I tried to ignore how his sweet taste made my dick rise and how much I enjoyed tasting him, but of course I failed at that.. I knew you was a faggot Hotchner he screamed laughing like a lunatic. He continued his ranting as I licked Reid softly, while slipping in a finger to make it a little easier for him to take me. "

"Welfare wasn't as easy to get back then, so my parents did their best to raise us. Jobs weren't plentiful either so it was either rob or let their babies starve. Gideon and Dave could have walked away but they didn't, he continued. So Melissa and I Lost our parents and each other to the system, he continued. And if that wasn't enough you bastards took her husband from her. He told me that story alone with his arrest which I remembered well. So you see Aaron this is justice, because the BAU has been fucking over us all our life he concluded". 

I continued tasting Reid while he cried silently and Melissa comforter him. I had the whole story on why they hated out team, but not the ending. I knew the ending would be the worst though. Reid sigh of pleasure brought me out my thoughts. He moaned my name softly and my dick rose to full capacity because he was enjoying this. I licked him harder and deeper, as my fingers continued to explore his firm ass. He pushed back back on my fingers and this time it was myself who moaned out loud. I didn't see Peter or Melissa exchange devious looks, or JJ looking at us in surprise because I was enjoying Reid to much. But I did notice when they both were standing in front of us three, with the camera of curse. I also noticed when they gave JJ a huge dildo and made her stand and get behind me. 

"I thought you wasn't gone to hurt me", I whimpered taking my hands and tongue from Reid ass, hating that I sounded like a complete bitch. I could feel him shake from the sound of my voice but I couldn't help been scared. Dave had already hurt my ass like hell, and they were about to make me do the same to Reid. And it didn't help that dildo was huge, bigger and wider than I was in length and width.

"We wasn't but you made my brother have terrible flashbacks and I can't not punish you for that, it wouldn't serve our justice Melissa said in that cold voice. Do it right Jennifer or I promise not only will you feel more electrical pain, but I will bring your ballsy friend to feel worst pain. I want the Doc and Boss man to feel the pain like this, he will ram his dick in the Doc ans hold the position, until you ram your dick in him ten seconds later. You will cotinue to fuck your Boss as he fuck Reid, she said laughing. Got it blondy or was the directions to hard for your bubble brain to comprehend. JJ gave her a look of ice but said I understand. Of course she received a slap for the look and a small zap of shock which made her hiss in pain.

"I can take it JJ, I whispered lying, please don't disobey her again", I continued. She nodded and Reid whispered, Hotch, Morgan is your length and size, I can handle it although it's gone hurt at first with no lubricant. I was surprised st his words and proud that my dick was as big as the resident players, and believe it or not I was a little fucking jealous that Morgan had him. My head was all fucked up. I nodded at Reid's words to let him know that I heard him...

"Ram your dick in him now", Melissa screamed at me.Although Reid had given me permission I still hated to violate him like this. But I knew I couldn't disobey this sick bitch, so I took a deep breath and tried to smooth the pain a little as I pressed inside him. He screamed because he wasn't prepared enough. I braced myself as I heard Melissa scream at JJ to fuck me. I felt JJ hands on my ass and then the dildo at the entrance. I held my place like I was ordered to and the next thing I knew, I was screaming again from the worst pain I ever felt. I couldn't help pushing into Reid again, making him scream and not with pleasure. He was dry as fuck and I was to, and I could feel him tearing as his hole tried to adjust to my length. There was no was Morgan had fucked him because although I never have seen Morgan dick in the flesh, I had seen the print through his pants. Reid fucking lied to me to make it easier for me to violate him. I screamed another scream of pain as JJ pushed into me again and I pushed into Reid making him scream for me to stop, as I begged JJ to stop. I couldn't stand his screams, nor could I stand mine, as this assault continued, as we continued participating in this scene from hell. On and on it went neither one of us receiving pleasure, just pure pain. I could feel the blood flowing from his ass, as we continued this dance of pain. Finally I exploded in his ass, from pure stimulation, not joy. I didn't care if they were satisfied or not, I pulled out of him and he fell to the floor. JJ stopped fucking me immediately and I fell to the floor beside Reid, bleeding and in pain. I could hear them both laughing as they congratulated JJ and me for a job well done. They told JJ to sit down and she sat down between us. One of them left but returned quickly with a bucket of water, towels, bottled water and a bag of something. Melissa said take care of them and laughed as she and he brother walked away and locked the door behind them.

They didn't bother cuffing either of us because Reid and I was in to much pain to try to escape and none of us would leave without our team anyway. JJ sobbed as she washed Reid and I clean and then she gently dressed us both in a hospital gown.She then used whatever cream they gave her, which smoothed the ache a bit and then provided a diaper that would of shamed us both if we weren't in so much pain, but we needed them because we were both bleeding so bad. Neither of us could sit up so she turned us on our backs and put our heads in her lap and feed us stale ham and cheese sandwiches and then the warm apple juice. She then begin to sing rock bye baby a song she probably sung to Henry each night in a smooth yet calming voice. It relaxed us both and before we knew it we were fast asleep, feeling safe with our heads still in her lap.

 


	8. Chapter 8

JJ POV.. I couldn't stop crying as I watched Reid and Hotch sleep. The imagines wouldn't of what we had done wouldn't leave my head, I probably would have nightmares for the rest of my life. I knew Hotch would have them for life and that he probably wouldn't forgive himself for years, if he ever forgave himself from hurting Reid. Although these two psychos had forced our team members to hurt him he would forgive and accept it because he always was been extremely strong for us all. But I didn't know how much longer he could remain strong with the assaults from us because he had already suffered from Dave and Garcia assault and now Reid and I. Only Emily and Morgan was left and I was scared what they would make them do. Melissa came back down here a few hours later and made me watch the imagines of the assault. I almost threw up watching the shit but that wasn't enough for her. After I watched that sick shit she made me give a report on it and why this was happening to Aaron. She gleefully recorded them and bragged on how she and Peter was bringing justice to all the people hurt by Aaron and his team of followers. Then she laughed saying it was justice his team of followers should be the ones who hurt him. I wanted to kill that bitch with my bare hands but I knew I couldn't do so by myself. I was still in pain from their shocking device and none of my team was in the position to help me. The only positive thing about their recording was it was admission and neither of them would see the day of life again when captured. But I knew for a fact Aaron wouldn't want this video shown ever. He would be to ashamed to let anyone see this believing he would be viewed as weak. I didn't view him as weak though, he was the strongest man I have ever known. If we survived this hell I already knew deep in my heart I was taking justice into my own hands. Aaron would never feel at peace knowing these two monsters were alive somewhere and could escape again. My thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the door. I looked down at Aaron and Spence and saw they were still asleep. My heart thumped with fear because I didn't want either of my family to suffer. I could tell they were both still bleeding from the ass and I was worried that they both probably suffered internal bleeding, meaning they could bleed out. I prayed silently that they wouldn't bleed out and die. I couldn't stop the tears from leaking out my eyes at the thought of them dying. 

"Awhhh is the tough Jennifer Jareau crying", Melissa sang in a teasing voice? "I can't believe it, she continued when I remained quiet, you always sound so confident and in control when you give your interviews on television or when you are interviewing families, she taunted. So why the tears now huh, you can't be as tough when one of your own is hurt"?

I knew she was taunting me in hopes that I would become enraged and snap out on her but I was to smart to antagonize a psycho that was desperate to bring pain to a man that was already damn near broken in mind and spirit. So I continue to let my tears fall, praying that I looked weak and broken to her. She laughed cruelly as she continued to taunt me.

"I guess you can't help but be weak because your boss is weak and when a leader is weak, his or her followers can't help but to be weak. And it doesn't help when the leader is a pure freak and a gay one at that. He act so personal in public but he took it up the ass from Dave like a pro. He couldn't wait to lick Garcia pussy, nor could wait to fuck her, she said laughing hard. He loved looking at the innocent Dr.Reid and when he was licking his ass he enjoyed every second. And when you was fucking up he loved it, although you only had a scrap-on on he didn't care. He don't deserve his title nor his badge or his job, she screamed!! Her scream brought Peter rushing down the stairs and taking her in his arms. He asked her what was wrong but she didn't answer she just stood there glaring at me. His eyes narrowed and before I could say anything, he rushed at me and grabbed my hair. I couldn't help but scream because his grip was that tight on my hair. He yanked me up hard causing Hotch and Reid head to fall from my lap. Luckily for them their heads landed on the bag next to each other. He dragged me across the floor and then he lifted me up on the table and slammed me down on it. 

"Bitch I don't know what you did to my sister but you will pay for it", he said in a sinister voice. I looked down because there was no point of denying his accusation. He would believe Melissa and for some reason she wanted me to feel pain, even if I had done nothing to her. You better not move from this table he demanded.I quickly nodded my head and he gave me another hard look before he disappeared in the corner to get something. My eyes stayed on him the entire time because I was scared as fuck. He returned a moment later with a bucket filled with water. My eyes widened because I already knew his plan. I begin to shake in fear as more tears coated my face. "Put your mutherfucking feet in this water", he demanded. I quickly obeyed and he smiled and said "good bitch". He held my gaze a while longer before he said "Melissa you may proceed". Melissa looked at me and smiled wickedly. I looked back at her wondering how someone could be so fucking evil. A minute later all thoughts left my mind because the pain I felt was the worst I ever experienced. I screamed and screamed as piss shot out of me. I felt like a million needles was stabbing me at once. She had activated the device around my neck while my feet was in this water making the shock to my body a 100 times worst. I couldn't stop screaming or shaking as black spots begin to coat my vision. The last thing I heard before I lost conscience was Hotch and Reid screaming for them to stop hurting me.

Hotch POV.. The last thing I remembered before I passed out from Jennifer sweet singing was the comfort of laying my head in her lap. I remembered my mother comforting me the same way when I was afraid from a dream or sick from a cold. I remember feeling safe and secure, just like I felt back then. So hearing Jennifer scream in terror and pain confused me for a moment. I forced my eyes opened ad everything from last night came back to me. The pain in my ass was the first thing I felt, the second thing was when Reid leg hit me from JJ screaming. We looked at each other in terror and then we quickly looked around until we located JJ. She was sitting on a table with both feet in a bucket obviously filled with water. I looked at Peter, then Melissa and noticed the device in her hand. My mind quickly conjured up what was happening. I screamed at her to stop ad Reid begin screaming as well. She looked at us both and smiled a evil smile but didn't stop. She laughed as she continued hurting JJ and JJ continued screaming. I felt rage and I believe that rage gave me the strength to rise painfully to my feet and charge at her. Reid was screaming something but I ignored him. I rushed at that bitch with full force and slammed into her with all my might. The force of my impact knocked her to the floor and the device out her hand. she screamed as we fell and when I landed on top of her, I didn't hesitate to draw my fist back and knock the shit out of her. I heard a huge crack as my fist connected with her nose, and her eyes closed immediately as she lost conscience. I didn't care that she was unconsciousness because what she did to JJ was unacceptable. I hit her again and then one more time before something exploded on the back of my head. I wobbled and hit her one last time before I saw black spots and passed out.

Reid POV.. The last thing I remembered before I passed out was lying to Hotch. I had never fucked Morgan, wasn't even attracted to Morgan in that way, but I knew Hotch wouldn't fuck me if he knew I hadn't been with a man. I knew if he didn't do what they said JJ would die. Melissa wasn't lying when she said the eight vaults would kill her and then she would make Emily take her place. So I lied to Hotch although Hotch didn't know my secret. My secret was I was infatuated with him. I had been since the Hankel case but I knew I would never tell him how I felt. For one he was married and two he was straight and three he was my Boss.So I lived with my secret and my fantasies. I loved thinking about him fucking me, dominating me, tasting him and him tasting me. Sometimes I got off at work, in the middle of the BAU room, without touching myself. Just looking into that strong, handsome, stern face was enough sometimes to make me cum like a teen. So I lived for those fantasies and still respected him as I have always done. Tonight though made me wonder if Hotch shared my feelings or at the very least wanted to fuck me. I didn't miss the way his eyes traveled my body when these assholes made me undress, nor did I miss that beautiful hard on. I didn't miss the embarrassment when he saw me glance at his hard on. My own dick was hard but Hotch didn't notice because he was to embarrassed to look at me and Melissa and Peter was to busy teasing him. JJ noticed but she didn't look disgusted, just a little surprised, but I knew she would want to talk to me and support whatever I told her. I was excited when they said Hotch was gone fuck me because finally I would feel my Boss inside me. Of course I didn't want these assholes watching, but I knew this would be the only chance I would get for him to fuck me and I was taking it. I was surprised when Hotch begged for me to fuck him because, for one he was the Alpha Male which would make me submissive to him, the bottom per sai and for two as I stated he wasn't gay. But then I realized he was offering himself because he didn't want to bring me any pain. I was touched because I could see he was in so much pain from Rossi assault , so I decided to lie.When those two monsters granted Hotch permission to fuck me I was happy, until I heard their sic demands. If I knew they were gone make him fuck me, while JJ fucked him with that huge toy, I would have fucked him myself. Although I was big, ten inches to be exact and was a nice width, I wasn't nowhere big and wide as that damn toy. That toy was gone hurt and rear him so badly I thought. I was about to protest when Peter demanded me on my knees. I didn't want Jennifer hurt, so I quickly complied. I heard him scream his past at Hotch and then demand for him to lick me. My mind lost all corhernet thoughts when his hands touched my ass and then his tongue entered it. I blocked out everything as he licked me and became hard as a missile as he continued. I couldn't help moaning because one of my dreams was coming true. 

I didn't come out of my dream until his soft delicious tongue left me ass and his rough hands left my ass. I was still in a dream state when they gave their rules, hoping they would hurry up and finish so Hotch could lick me some more. But that didn't happen because the next thing I felt was unbearable pain. I couldn't help but to scream for him to stop and when he paused I heard him scream the same scream of unbearable pain.Then my pain was back and his followed until I lost track of who was screaming. I could feel every push, feel every tear in my ass as he continued pushing into me. After what felt like eternity, he finally released and immediately pulled out of me. My ass was still on fire and I couldn't stop myself from slumping over.He slumped beside me a moment later and I could see the pain on is face. I was so grateful that they at least gave Jennifer supplies to ease the pain a bit and although I hated the diaper and hospital gown, I was relieved I wasn't naked anymore. I prayed to a God I didn't believe in until now that we would survive this and didn't even protest when Jennifer fed us and then sung to us. I was content and fell asleep to her beautiful voice. I dreamed of a better time of Hotch making love to me and declaring his love for me. I was so happy until Jenifer scream awakened me.I jerked and my knee hit Hotch as our eyes met in terror.We both searched for Jennifer and when my eyes landed on her, I was ready to shoot these sick bastards. Her feet was in a bucket of water and she was shaking and screaming. I looked for Melissa and saw she had the shock device in her hand. Is this bitch trying to kill her, my mind screamed? Watwe and electricity would kill you after five minutes and if it didn't kill you, you would lose 40% of your brain activity in six minutes, 60% in seven minutes and after that you would be a complete vegetable. Hotch and I started screaming for her to stop but the sick bitch wouldn't. I tried to rise but I couldn't from Hotch huge dick, but Hotch jumped up although he was still bleeding. I couldn't help but admire our Boss as he knocked Melissa to the floor and punched her dead in the nose knocking her out immediately. I forced myself to my feet and rushed toward Jennifer as Peter screamed and grabbed a bat and rushed towards Hotch. I prayed that he wouldn't kill him,but I had to make sure Jennifer was still alive, I knew Hoch would want that, even if it cost him his life. I rushed to her and kicked the bucket away. I gently took her in my arms and lowered her to the floor. I checked her pulse and noticed it was very weak. I called her name but she never responded. I looked up to see Peter hit Hotch with the bat in his head hard. I screamed as he fell from the hit. Peter didn't even look at me as he gathered Melissa in his arms and walked towards the bed where our team laid. He layed her on the bed I had occupied and then walked to sink I'm guessing because he returned with another bucket and some towels. I turned from him and focused on Jennifer. Her pulse was still weak but at least she had one. I layed her down gently and made my way to Hotch. He was still out cold, so I checked his pulse. It was beating to fast and I knew that wasn't good. He could suffer a heart attack if it didn't slow down. I was scared for both of my family members because I knew if they didn't get medical attention soon they could die. I was brought out of my thoughts from Peter screams. My body jerked painfully as I looked up at him and my eyes widened when I saw the rage and fear in them. He stood with the bat and rushed over to wear Hotch and I was. He grabbed me by the hair and forcefully dragged me to his sister. I screamed because his grip was deadly. "Shut up" he screamed as he threw me on the floor beside her.

"Save her or I promise that ever fucking member of your team is dead",he screamed.

I knew he meant what he said because he was in psychotic state of mind. I forced myself to my feet and sat on the bed besides Melissa. I too one look at her face and knew she was dead. Her cartlise in her nose was completely broken from Hotch first hit. He had hit her so hard that he broke her nose with that single punch. A punch that cause so much pain to radiate through her body that her heart gave out. I smiled inside because I was so proud of Hotch. I always admired his strong hands and those same hands had eliminated one of these sick bastards. I wasn't gone let Peter know she was dead, we needed this advantage. I pretended to take her pulse and check for a heartbeat, all while thinking how could I use this to my advantage.

"Why isn't she waking up", he screamed?

I looked at him thinking hard, praying the right words would come. He screamed again as he walked closer to me. My heart pounded, it always did when I was under intense pressure. I remembered once telling Hotch I did some of my best work when I was terrified, and right now I was scared out of my mind. And just like that my mind cleared as I used my best asset as Morgan always said, I used my words.


	9. Chapter 9

Melissa POV.. As I looked at Jennifer and saw she was crying, I felt insanely happy. Out of the whole team I hated this bitch the most. Even though I was smart as a whip, had an IQ almost as high as Dr Reid and had plenty of money, this bitch still had more than I had. She was beautiful, had a respectable job, a husband but most of all she had a beautiful child. For some cruel reason I wasn't blessed with the privilege of been a mother and I hated that more than I hated the BAU team. I wanted a child more than I wanted my own life and this perfect little bitch had what I couldn't have. So of course when I saw she was crying I had to taunt her, had to make her lose her cool so Peter could hurt her badly. I knew he would do it even without the taunt if I asked, but I wanted to do it this way, wanted to see the look of fear and the question of why in her fucking eyes. But the bitch didn't take my bait and that enraged me even more. So I screamed at her real loud when I heard the creak which told me Peter was on the stairs. Peter rushed to me and immediately took me in his arms, asking me what was wrong? I didn't answer because if I did I would have burst into laughter, so I just glared at that bitch so Peter would know she had done something to me. She had in reality, she carried the child I should of carried I thought hatefully. Peter became enraged when I didn't answer and did what I needed him to do, hurt that bitch. He rushed at her and grabbed her hair. She screamed and I couldn't hold back my smirk because her pain was my joy. He dragged her across the floor to the table and then slammed her down on it. He yelled at her and then warned her she better not move and she shook her head very fast agreeing with him. I watched him as he rushed to the corner and filled the bucket with water. I smiled because I knew his plan and I couldn't wait to participate in it. I grabbed the remote to the device around her neck and waited. I looked at Aaron and Spencer and laughed because they looked so peaceful laying there although their asses was still bleeding. I couldn't wait until they woke up from Jennifer screams so we could hurt them to, because I knew Aaron at least would rush to her side. When Peter told me to proceed I turned that device on full force. I knew this voltage could kill her in minutes but I didn't give a damn, honestly I was ready to see the life leave her beautiful blue eyes. I wanted to piss on her corpse and then make Aaron lick every drop off. I wanted to fuck Dr Reid with that huge dildo until his ass bled out.Aaron and then Spencer's screams brought me away from my vicious thoughts. I looked at them both and smiled a vicious smile as I continued shocking this bitch. I wouldn't stop until she was dead I thought, wouldn't stop until her beautiful blue eyes closed for that final time.I was so focused on killing her I didn't notice Aaron rushing at me until it was to late. He slammed into me with so much force that it knocked the wind out of me. The device flew from my hand as we both fell to the floor, with him landing on top of me. I didn't get a chance to defend myself because he drew back and hit me so hard my eyes closed immediately from the pain. The next punch made my heart pound so hard I felt like it would explode. I knew then I would die from the hands of this bastard and I silently begged that Peter would kill them all, average out family for them. That last punch made my heart stop completely and I knew I was dying. Peter's scream was the last thing I heard before I left this world probably heading straight to hell. But I regretted nothing because this team was responsible for all the pain I suffered when they took me away from my parents and brother!!!!

Reid POV.. I know my words are my best assets, but I also knew my words couldn't bring someone back from the dead. But I knew I had to keep up the pretense of his sister been alive or he would kill my team. None of us was in the predicament to fight, at least Rossi, Jennifer, Hotch, Garcia and I wasn't. I didn't know how bad Morgan and Prentiss was, but if they were drugged like the rest they wouldn't be any help either. I couldn't risk counting on them, so it was up to me to come up with a believable plan. I glanced at Jennifer and Hotch one last time and couldn't tell if they were still breathing or not. I prayed to a God that I didn't believe in until now, because I knew I couldn't do this by myself.

"Why the fuck are you sitting there staring into space when my fucking sister needs help", Peter screamed bringing me back to the present?

"I'm sorry I said quickly", as I placed my fingers to her throat and pretended to be checking for her pulse.

"Is she alive", he screamed walking towards me?

"Yes, I lied quickly".

"Then why isn't she moving", he asked, directly in front of me now?

"She's in a coma", I answered

He looked confused for a moment, then his eyes narrowed..

"How the fuck is she in a coma", he yelled?

I didn't answer immediately and his eyes narrowed some more as some understanding came to him. 

"It's because of that motherfucker isn't it", he yelled

I shook my head no but he wasn't buying it.

"It is because of him, he screamed. I know how he beat Foyet to death with his fucking bare hands, and if he can beat a grown man to death, I know that a few punches can put any woman in a coma. That's ok though he said smiling an evil smile. He will pay for hurting my sister".

My heart pounded because Hotch couldn't take any more pain. I painfully begin to push myself to my feet to stop whatever he was planning to do to Hotch, I would protect him and the team at any cost, even if it meant sacrificing myself. Surprisingly he didn't do anything, he just watched me as I struggled to stand. Eventually I accomplished my chore and he laughed as he looked at me.

"I don't know why the fuck you are standing like you can really stop me, but I will give you an A for effort, he said.

Before I could respond he drew back and hit me so hard in the face that I fell right back down. I hit the floor hard, right on my ass and I could feel my ass begin to bleed again. Tears slid down my cheeks because the pain was just that bad. He laughed as he looked down at me and I lowered my head in shame. He knelled down and kissed his dead sister cheek. He told her to rest for a while and promised he would hurt Hotch for hurting her. He kissed her cheek and stood again. He glared at me and then drew his foot back and kicked me in the side twice. I doubled up in pain and prayed he would stop and he did after he kicked me two more times. I couldn't move if I tried which was his intent. He laughed again and I watched as h walked over to the beds where our team was. He grabbed the blanket and threw it to the floor and yelled "GET UP". My heart sank because he had picked Morgan. I wished he would have picked Prentiss because she didn't have a dick, although the toys he had was bigger than any average man. But Morgan body was perfect and he had the strength of ten men, so his rape would probably kill Hotch and he was already bleeding and torn from that damn toy. I would gladly take it up the ass again because even though I was hurting and bleeding again, my ass had only took one assault. I prayed that Morgan wasn't drugged and could fight him or at least not hurt Hotch. And I knew that Morgan would never forgive himself for hurting Hotch the same way he had been hurt as a child, he would never be able to look Hotch in the eye again.Although Peter would probably beat me for speaking, I didn't care, if it prevented Morgan from raping Hotch. Before I could speak Morgan was standing and my heart sank as I took in the look in his eyes. They were dilated from the drug and showed complete obedience to Peter. 

"Peter please don't do this", I begged. Hotch can't take much more, I continued. If Morgan rape him he will die I said, he already has lost to much blood and another rape will cause him to bleed completely out".

"Shut the fuck up", he yelled. Why the hell should I care if the motherfucker die or not. He put my fucking sister in a coma and he deserve to die, but he won't die just yet. When my sister awakened she will have the privilege of killing him", he spat. But if you don't shut the fuck up I will bring pain to you, he threatened. 

I shut up then but not because of the threat. I shut up because I didn't want him to change his mind about killing Hotch, although I knew he would still be in danger from Morgan fucking him.I just had to figure out how to at least get Peter to get some supplies for me to stop the bleeding in Hotch ass. It didn't make sense to try to get them now because he would need them again after Morgan assault. I focused on the fact of how strong Hotch really is and I knew he would survive this assault, although I wished he did't have to suffer it. I watched as he and Morgan walked over to Hotch. I watched as Peter lifted Hotch and my heart sank when I saw the puddle of blood he left behind. His head was still bleeding in the back from where Peter hit him with the bat, but it was flowing freely and that pleased me. He couldn't afford to be bleeding heavily from two places.I continued watching as Peter lead Hotch to the chair and dropped him in it as if he was a doll. Hotch moaned loudly but his eyes remained closed. Peter grabbed the bucket off the floor and threw the contents of the water in Hotch face. Hotch head jerked painfully as he jerked his eyes open. Peter whispered something in Morgan ear for five minutes and Morgan nodded without changing any expression. I watched in fear waiting on the assault I couldn't prevent. After he finished whispering in Morgan ear he turned to face Hotch.

"The only reason I won't kill you right now is because my sister will have that honor when she wake up.I never thought of you as weak Hotchner but I guess you never know a person until you take away their power ad your power lay in your army of followers. But as you can see even followers can become unloyal if the price, or shall I say the drug is right. Look how easily we manipulated your pathetic team. We made Dave fuck you and beat you, Penelope beat you and made you fuck her,we made you fuck the Dr while JJ fucked you he said laughing. But what sicken me he said roughly is that you would hit a fucking female so hard that you knock her unconsciousness!! Hotch didn't answer just stared at him with empty eyes.You don't have to answer me yo coward but you will feel my wrath for hurting my sister he screamed and believe me you will regret that you ever put your fucking hands on her"!!!

There was a moment of silence and then Peter looked at Morgan and calmly said..

"You may begin and if you hold back I will make you regret it he threatened, do you understand boy"?

Morgan nodded and Peter looked at me and smiled.

"You better watch because if you don't I will fuck your pretty ass until you are half dead", he sneered.

I nodded although I wanted to kill this bastard with my bare hands.He smiled and then got that damning camcorder off the table. He sat it up quickly and pushed record then turned to Morgan.

"Begin Morgan", he said calmly. I wondered why Morgan was still dressed if he was about to rape Hotch, but I didn't have to wonder long. Before I could even blink Morgan had hit Hotch so hard that the chair and Hotch flew up in the air a few inches and then Hotch flew out the chair and landed on his back hard. My mouth dropped because I didn't expect this as Hotch punishment. Morgan grabbed Hotch up off the floor and slammed him back down in the chair. Hotch was whimpering and shaking slightly from the pain. Morgan drew his fist back and hit Hotch so hard in the jaw that he fell off the chair again. Morgan picked him up again and Peter said wait. Morgan held Hotch in mid air as Peter rushed to his table of instruments. he grabbed a pair of handcuffs of them and told Morgan to sit Hotch down. Morgan sat him down and Peter quickly grabbed Hotch's hands and handcuffed them behind him. Tears was falling from Hotch eyes and I was sobbing as I watched this horror show. I tried to pull myself up but again the pain consumed me and I was unable to move from the floor. Peter told Morgan to continue and Morgan obeyed. He hit Hotch again in his face, then in his mouth, splitting his lip. He brought his muscular leg up and kicked him in the side three times, then he grabbed his arm and twisted it until we heard that sickening pop. Hotch screamed so loud and in so much pain begging Morgan to stop. Morgan paused and that pause gave me hope. Maybe Morgan could fight through the drug.

"Why the fuck are you stopping", Peter screamed?

"I don't know", Morgan said looking confused.

Peter eyes narrowed as he stared at him. Morgan stared at him like a confused little boy confusing the hell out of me. Where was the dazed look he wore earlier? Was he not dosed as heavily as the others? I didn't have to wonder long because Peter reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun. Before I could blink he had pulled the trigger and shot Morgan in the leg. Hotch and I both screamed as Morgan dropped to the ground whimpering from the pain. 

"I knew the drug would wear off to soon he said smirking at me. A guy big as him needed a stronger dose but I don't know how to mix the dose that my sister mixed, so I prepared myself just in case he came out of it, he continued laughing. Then he surprised me by dropping his pants and walking over to Hotch.

"Seeing you so weak has made my dick extremely hard", he said laughing. Hotch expression changed from scared to straight terrified as I struggled to get up again.

"Don't worry I won't rape you, although I should since I was raped numerous times because of you. But your ass is to nasty for me to want to put my dick in so I won't do that, BUT you will suck my dick. Try any funny business and I promise you I will shoot you second in command and your little Dr in their dick. If you think I'm playing please try something, he taunted as he walked closer to him, until he was standing in front of him. Are you clear on my demands he asked smirking". Hotch nodded with the worst look of humiliation on his face. He turned Hotch so he was facing the camera and then he said to open wide agent. Hotch opened his mouth and some blood leaked out. Peter frowned and told him to spit all that disgusting shit out. Hotch did and Peter made him rinse his mouth a few times, then the humiliation begin. He shoved himself into his mouth and starting fucking in and out of Hotch mouth. Hotch didn't have to do much because obviously Peter wanted control of this sick situation. 

"You enjoying this dick aren't you? You are just a little in the closet freak that enjoy any and everything. The world will see that you aren't upstanding nor fit to be anybody's unit chief. They will see that you get off on sucking any dick, even a man dick that you put away. That you are just a whore with a badge, he said laughing. Yes a whore he said looking thoughtful. He smirked a evil smirk as he pulled himself from Hotch mouth. He walked over to me and grabbed me up off the floor, by my hair again. I whimpered because it hurted and I had no clue what the hell he was about to do. He sat me down beside Hotch and handcuffed us together. He grabbed another set of handcuffs off the table and walked to Morgan and handcuffed him. He then used all his strength to pull Morgan to his feet. I watched as Morgan moaned in pain from his gunshot wound but focused on standing on his feet. I watched as his face turned went from pain, to shame, to guilt from Hotch injuries. I looked at Hotch and saw although he was in pain, his eyes were communicating with Morgan that he didn't blame him. But Morgan blamed himself because his eyes dropped from Hotch's and stared at the floor. I heard Peter laugh and knew he had witnessed the exchange. He didn't say anything he just walked to Morgan and again whispered something in his ear. Morgan shook his head no, but when Peter pointed his gun at me Morgan screamed NO PLEASE NO. "Will you follow my orders he asked with his gun still on me". Morgan wouldn't meet my eyes as he nodded yes.

Peter smiled ten he surprised me by pulling Morgan pants and underwear down. I did't know what the hell he was about to do but my heart pounded in fear. One look at Hotch told me was scared to. Peter stepped back to Hotch and slapped him on the lips with his dick. Hotch opened his mouth again and Peter pushed himself in his mouth again. For five minutes he fucked his mouth, then he pulled out and said, "Morgan proceed". Morgan looked at Hotch with pain and sorrow and I realized what this sick fucker was about to do. Hotch gave Morgan the look of understanding and nodded. Peter laughed as Hotch opened his mouth and with a look of pure guilt Morgan slid his dick inside slowly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to update, I'm taking classes online full time and believe me when I say it leaves me no personal time. Anyway hope you all enjoy this chapter


	10. Chapter 10

Jessica POV... I was sleeping peacefully when I felt a small hand on my shoulder shaking me. It took me a moment to wake up because I was in a deep sleep because the last few days had been busy for Jack and me. I groaned as I forced my eyes opened and looked into the handsome face of my nephew. He was smiling and I smiled back although my body screamed for more sleep. In the last few days, Jack and I had visited the park, the zoo, the amusement park and the local library. Whenever Aaron was away on a case I tried to fill Jack and I time together full of exciting stuff, so he wouldn't be sad about his father been away so much. Jack was more clingy towards me after Hailey's death as if he was afraid that I would be taken away too. I did my best to ensure him I wasn't leaving him anytime soon but a five-year-old doesn't understand that concept very well. But Aaron and I did our best because we were all he had. My dad still hadn't forgiven Aaron for Hailey death and although he loved Jack and was kind to him, Jack could feel the tension when all of us was present. I yawned and smiled at my nephew as these thoughts ran through my mind.

"Has dad made it back yet aunt Jess", he asked?

"I'm not sure yet sweetie" I answered as I reached for my phone to see if I had any missed calls from Aaron.

I frowned when I saw that the last call I received from Aaron was two days ago when he called to tell me the case was wrapped up and they would be home the next day. He said he would get Jack the following morning which was yesterday. I didn't think much of it when he didn't call yesterday morning or evening, I just assumed he would call last night. But after the park in the 90-degree weather and then the pizza and ice cream and then getting Jack down to bed I fell asleep until now. This wasn't like Aaron but I knew the case was a tough one so maybe he went home and crashed as we had. I didn't want to alarm Jack that I was worried so I smiled and told him to go brush his teeth while I made breakfast and I would call his dad. He asked could I make my special chocolate chip pancakes and I agreed knowing Aaron would have my head for the amount of sugar Jack had consumed in the last few days. I laughed imagining his glare that didn't work on me, I was used to it as I grabbed my cell and headed downstairs. I got out the ingredients for the pancakes and then I called Aaron's cell. It went straight to voicemail which raised my alarmed antenna signs because Aaron phone never went to voicemail. I called him three more times and each time it went to voicemail my heart beat a beat faster. Next, I called JJ phone and the Daves, then the rest of the team and each time I got the same result. Something is wrong I thought as panic begin to set in. I rushed to my room and quickly threw on a jogging suit and brushed my teeth. I washed my face and then I went to get Jack dressed.

"Are the pancakes ready", he asked innocently?

"No, I said smiling slightly, "there has been a change in plans", I explained. "How would breakfast with Henry sound", I asked as I shot Will a quick text explaining the situation?

"Great, Jack screamed".

"Inside voice", I reminded him as I grabbed my keys, purse and his little to go bag as he called it. Will texted me back and said I could bring Jack and I texted him back we were on our way. I gave Jack his tiny record player to keep him occupied for the short drive. Twent minutes later I had reached my location and was surprised to see several cars in the driveway. I knew this couldn't be anything good and my heart pounded with fear.

"Why are there so many cars here aunt Jess", Jack asked?

"I don't know let's get out and see", I said giving him a quick smile.

"Okay, but don't forget my go bag, daddy says a go bag is very important", he said.

"Why is a go bag important", I asked?

"Because it holds a change of clothes which is important because nobody should have to wear the same clothes two days in a role", he explained making me laugh because he sounded just like Aaron, same scowl and all.

"That's true buddy", I said as we reached the door.

I rung the bell and a minute later it was opened by Will. I knew my feeling of fear wasn't of paranoia when I saw his face. His face showed worry, fear, disbelief, and pain. I stepped in and my panic grew once I saw several officers and their Unit Cheif Strauss. I didn' say anything until Will had taken Jack to Henry room and came back and explained there was an officer with them for their protection.

"What is going on", I asked?

"The whole team is missing", he explained as a tear dropped.

"What", I asked in shock?

He nodded and a tear escaped my eyes before I could stop it as I followed him to the living room where the rest of the officers were. I prayed for the whole team, especially for Aaron because Jack couldn't lose both of his parents to death. He would never recover and honestly neither would I. I loved Aaron like the little brother I never had and I couldn't lose another sibling this soon. Please, God, I begged silently bring him home to us.

Hotch POV... My heart thumped with fear because honestly, I didn't know if I was going to make it out of this horror alive. My body couldn't take much more and I knew that my head wound was bleeding along with the pain in my ass. I remembered attacking Melissa and then my head exploding with pain after that third hit. The next thing I knew was I was been slammed into a chair and I moaned loudly because that hard chair hurt my ass so bad. The cold water in my face didn't help much in the pain factor, but it did force me to open my eyes. I wished I would have kept them closed because before me stood the strongest member of our team in strength which was Morgan. I prayed he didn't fuck me because I was sure I would die from the pain of his assault. It didn't escape my mind that Morgan was hung like a horse, I knew this from the countless times we had roomed together on cases and of course the rumors that floated around the office. But I wondered if he was planning on having Morgan fuck me why was Morgan still dressed? But as sick as Peter was he could have been keeping him dressed just to fuck with me I watched as he whispered in a Morgan's ear and of course, his dazed expression showed he couldn't fight the drug no more than the rest of my team could. It meant that another team member was about to violate me. After he finished whispering his plan of pain to Morgan he turned to me and begin shouting at me. Although I knew this shit wasn't my fault I couldn't help but be humiliated by his words and alarmed because the look in his eyes was murderous. I listened in rage as he threatened Morgan and hated that he was recording this sick shit again. When he told Morgan to begin I waited for Morgan to take off his clothes but he didn't. I didn't have time to wonder why because the next thing I knew was my face was exploding with pain and my body was flying in the air and then hitting the ground hard.

Before I could blink Morgan snatched me up slammed me back in the chair then hit me in the jaw so hard that I fell off the chair and on the ground again. I could taste the blood from where I bit my tongue. Morgan snatched me up again and I braced myself for more pain when Peter told him to wait. The strength was evident in Morgan's arms because he held me up in mid-air and I wasn't embarrassed as the tears flowed from my eyes. Peter left and returned with handcuffs and then told Morgan to sit me down. He obeyed and minutes later my hands were locked behind me. I heard Reid crying and I hated he had to witness more pain that would forever be trapped in his mind, but I didn't take my eyes off of Morgan because I had to know what was coming next. Peter told Morgan to continue and Morgan hit me again splitting my lip, then he kicked me in the side three times. What he did next was pure hell, he grabbed my arm and twisted until I felt and heard that sickening pop meaning my shit was broken. I screamed so loud as I begged Morgan to please stop. I was surprised when he paused and that pause gave a glimmer of hope. Of course, Peter screamed at him "why was he stopping" and when Morgan replied "I don't know" with a dazed look, Peter's eyes narrowed at him. My mind screamed "fight him Morgan", but a gunshot made me damn near piss on myself. I looked in horror when I realized Peter had shot him. I blanked out for a moment and didn't realize that Reid and I were screaming in horror.  
The next thing I knew was Peter was standing before me saying seeing me weak made his dick extremely hard. I was afraid he was about to rape me and that look of fear was evident on my face.

I was relieved when he said my ass was too nasty to stick his dick in but I was sucking his. He said if I tried anything funny he would shoot Morgan and Reid in their dicks and asked was I clear on his demands. I nodded although I was humiliated to have to do this in front of my second in command and my well I didn't know what Reid was to me. But I was doing it because I wasn't letting my team feel any more pain, I would take it all to protect them. He turned me towards the camera, made me rinse my mouth and then the humiliation began. He shoved himself into my mouth and started fucking my mouth like I was his personal whore. And the shit he was talking made it worst so I just black out his words and focused on not throwing up. I was surprised when he pulled himself from my mouth and grabbed Reid off the floor by his hair. He sat him down beside me and handcuffed us together. He then pulled Morgan from the floor to his feet and I felt rage as I watched Morgan struggle to stand from the pain of his gun wound. I watched as Morgan face displayed his pain, guilt, and shame. I locked eyes with him to show him that I didn't blame him but I didn't succeed because he broke eye contact with me. I heard Peter laugh and I was pissed because I couldn't let him break our team our family. He whispered something to Morgan and whatever it was made Morgan shake his head no. But when he pointed his gun at Reid, Morgan quickly nodded yes. I was relieved because whatever it was I would take it, not Reid please not Reid I begged silently. I had hurt him enough unintentionally I thought shamefully. A noise brought me out of my thoughts and when I looked up I was once again scared. Peter was pulling Morgan pants down and then he came to me and slapped his dick on my lips. I was so violated but I opened my mouth again and he pushed his dick in again and fucked my mouth for what felt like an eternity but probably five minutes or ten. Then to further humiliate me he said: "Morgan proceed". I was sick as I realized what he wanted but I just wanted this shit to be over with quickly. I gave Morgan a look if understanding and he gave me a look of guilt as he slowly slid into my mouth. Although I didn't want to be doing this I was determined to make it quick as I could because I knew Morgan didn't swing this way. I won't lie and pretend he didn't taste good because he did. But Morgan wasn't making it easy because he was pulling out more than he was pushing in and that pissed Peter off. His eyes narrowed and then he hauled off and punched Morgan hard in the face.

"What the fuck", was all Morgan got out before he punched him again. I don't think the punches hurt much except Morgan pride but I couldn't know that for sure.

"If you don't show that you are enjoying this I will bend you over and fuck you", he screamed at Morgan. "Then I will spilt the good Doctor in half and make him fuck you, you spineless coward he yelled. 

Morgan's face showed nothing but fear as he stared at Peter in horror, but he still didn't move. Peter turned to me and smirked as he raised his hand to strike me.

"Wait, please don't hurt him anymore", Morgan begged.

Peter smirked and said "fuck his mouth like the little whore he is and maybe I won't hit him anymore", he taunted as he slapped me hard.

"Okay, okay, okay", Morgan yelled as he grabbed my head softly and I opened my mouth quickly as my eyes closed shut.

I didn't give Moran a chance to push himself into my mouth as I greedily sucked him into my mouth in a quick and desperate manner. I sucked him so hard and deep that I almost chocked myself but I didn't give a fuck. I just didn't want him to turn his rage towards Morgan or Reid so I started slurping that dick down like it was my last meal. I could feel Morgan getting harder in my mouth and that encouraged me that he was getting some pleasure out of the sick madness. 

"Damn, Hotchner you are a pure whore aren't you", Peter teased. "Is he satisfying you he taunted Morgan"?

"Yes, he is", Morgan moaned out in pleasure.

My eyes popped open because I didn't believe Morgan was enjoying this. I believed he was just going through the motions to protect me and Reid from Peter's rage. But what I saw was real evidence of enjoyment, pleasure, and ecstasy. My eyes closed again in excitement because I was making the resident's ladies man feel good from my mouth, making his dick get harder with each slurp from my lips. I blocked out everything and focused on Morgan pleasure and my own erection that was getting harder with each suck. I focused on the manly taste of Derek, focused on making love to his dick with my mouth, focused on humming a little so he could feel the delicious vibrations from my tongue and the hot heat from my mouth. 

"Fuck, Aaron yes just like that" he moaned pushing in my mouth deeper. "Feels so good he moaned as his hand gripped my hair even tighter. "Suck this dick baby, suck it, fuck, fuck he chanted. "Wanna cum Aaron, fuck can I cum in that pretty mouth he begged as he pushed down my throat more.

I slurped harder as I swallowed him deeper, tried to slurp his dick completely down my throat. He was close because I could taste the precum and I moaned loudly because his taste was downright sinful. 

"Aaron I'm about to........

Suddenly I heard a scream and then the taste of Derek was gone ..What the fuck, I thought as my eyes popped open???


	11. Chapter 11

Jack POV... I knew Aunt Jessica was worried about daddy because her eyes looked scared even though she tried to hide it from me. I was scared because I didn't want the bad man to take daddy away like he took mommy. I wanted to be brave like daddy always was but it was hard because I was too little to help him. But I did remember what mommy told me to do when I was afraid. She told me to talk to God because he was as strong as my daddy was and would help me. She told me that even though I couldn't see God he always answered little boys prayers. Mommy never said things to me that wasn't true so I always believed everything she told me. I looked at Henry and saw he had fallen asleep. I smiled because Uncle Will was holding him against his chest and he was sleeping too. I got down on my knees beside the bed and folded my hands like mommy taught me to do and I begin to pray.

"Dear God. I am scared because a bad guy took my daddy. I don't want him to hurt my daddy like he hurt my mommy because then I wouldn't have any parents. I know mommy is happy with you so could you please let my daddy be happy with me. I promise to be a good boy if you keep him safe. Please bring my hero back to me God, please. Amen".

After I finished praying I got in Henry bed that was there for me when I spent the night over here. I closed my eyes so I wouldn't cry and minutes later I was asleep dreaming about daddy coming home. He had beat the bad guy because my dad will always be a superhero that beat the bad guys.

Will POV... As I held my son in my arms I closed my eyes and begin to pray for the safety of my wife and the team. I was suffering from guilt because I should have realized that something was wrong when my wife didn't come home when she said she would. I didn't think anything was wrong when she was a few hours late, but I did find it strange that she hadn't called. I didn't want to call because I didn't want to interrupt her because I knew that the process to wrap up a case sometimes was a long one. I knew this from the experience of calling her numerous times in the past which caused many arguments. So to avoid the arguments I stopped calling and just waited for her call. I kept myself busy with Henry and after a day of activities with him we both crashed and didn't awake until late the next morning. I checked my phone and was stunned that there were no calls from her. I called Jennifer immediately and when she didn't answer after I called four times, I called Aaron. His phone went to voicemail which alarmed me because he always answers on the first or second ring. I called him twice more and then begin to call every member of the team. I received the same results and knew something was wrong. I called Strauss and when she informed me that the team should be home because they had the weekend off I was scared. I explained the situation to her and she said she would call me back. Twenty minutes later she told me she and some officers were on their way. I paced the floor as I waited for her as I tried to stay positive and not think the worst. It never occurred to me to call Jessica because my mind was so messed up. When Strauss arrived with the officers I told them everything I knew and they put out an immediate APB for the missing agents. An hour I received a text from Jessica that asked if Jennifer was home? I texted back no and explained the situation through the text because I knew she was texting because Jack was obviously nearby. I told her to come by and to bring Jack. Of course, when she arrived I let Strauss explain what was going on so I could take the boys to Henry room. I didn't want them worrying about their missing parent. But exhaustion overtook me as I held Henry in my arms and Jack sat on the floor quietly wearing the glare his father was famous for. Before I realized it I had fallen asleep with Henry in my arms and prayers in my mind.

Lashay POV...(The nurse who was on break when Melissa helped Peter escape). When I returned from my lunch break two days ago I noticed something strange. Cellblock three was to still and quiet. Even with the late hour, there was always some sounds to indicate that there was activity going on. But that night it was silent as death and I was afraid as I unholstered my weapon. I crept down the hall in silence and a moment later I was hit with an unusual smell which immediately caused me to become dizzy and kind of nauseated. I called out to my partners Jones and Williamson on my walkie-talkie but I got no response. I continued shakily down the hall and that is when I noticed everyone passed out on the floor. I grabbed my cell phone and pushed *911 which is the code for us officers been in distressed. I then passed out with everyone else. I awakened a four later to the emergency dispatch officers and medical team. I noticed the temperature was freezing and I was hooked to an I.V. I learned that the entire unit of officers and inmates were all in infirmity because each had inhaled a larger amount of sage and remembered nothing. I knew the only inmate we had that had the knowledge of sage was Peter Lewis. I was his night guard until a few months ago when that Melissa chick was hired and she worked in his cell. Personally, I believed she had a crush on him but I didn't care because I was actually relieved to not have to see him. He gave me the creeps. I told the officers what I knew and they thanked me and went to see if he would reveal anything. They returned an hour later asking if I would come with them to his room. I nodded yes and they asked if I would allow them to transfer me in a wheelchair and I agreed because I still felt weak. When we made it to his room the nurse in charge said that the patient had either inhaled some of the sage himself or he was acting as if he knew nothing so he could plead insanity for drugging the whole unit. They wanted to observe Peter as they questioned him to see if his behavior was any different from when he was captured. I listened to the questions as I observed his behavior. This Peter wasn't like the Peter that I knew, he appeared to be confused about the crimes he committed, not arrogant like he was in the beginning. He didn't know his last name or how long he had been in prison. His eyes didn't deepen with anger when Agent Hotchner was mentioned as they always did. If I wasn't seeing him with my own eyes, I wouldn't believe he was the same man. I told the officers all this and they thanked me. A day later was when I found out the terrifying truth. The officers wanted to keep the finding quiet until they could figure out who Peter partner was and the identity of the wrong prisoner we had. I didn't agree with them but I was scared to lose my job. A day passed and I made the decision that would probably cause me my job but I didn't care. Agent Hotchner and his whole team were in danger and I be damned if I lived with that on my conscience. I looked up the BAU team number and found Erin Strauss was the section chief which probably meant she was the head of their team. I took a deep breath and called the number. "This is Erin Strauss".

Strauss POV... I was in the living room with the officers trying to help them figure out who could have kidnapped the whole team without leaving a trace when my phone rang. I didn't recognize the number but with the whole team missing I would dare ignore a call. It could be a member of my team calling from an unknown number or the number of someone who knew something about their disappearance.

"This is Erin Strauss".

"Hello, Miss Strauss, my name is Lashay Green, I am an officer at Mississippi P.D.", a female voice said in a shaky voice.

"How can I help you", I asked a little confused as to why Mississippi P. D. officer was calling me.

"What I am about to tell you could cause me my job but I don't care. My conscience won't allow me to keep this information a secret she continued. Are you the boss of Aaron Hotchner she continued".

My heart skipped two beats at her asking about Aaron and it skipped three more beats when I remembered that Peter Lewis was sent to the Mississippi P.D. after he attacked Aaron.

"You have my full attention," I said wondering what information she could have that was worth losing her job for. Common sense told me to record this conversation so I pushed the record button on my phone.

"A few days ago my entire wing, along with the officers on duty, in the prison was poisoned by sage she began. The entire unit is still in the infirmary but I was on my break and wasn't in the building doing the attack. That is the reason why I'm not affected as the others because I only inhaled a small portion of it. She continued her story on how she informed the officers that Peter Lewis was the only inmate that had the knowledge on how to poison someone with sage and how the officers questioned him and then returned to ask her if she would observe his behavior while they questioned him again. I was mad that they didn't call us because we are the experts in behavior but I didn't interrupt as she continued her story. She told me that she noticed he appeared to be confused about the crimes he committed, not arrogant like he was in the beginning. He didn't know his last name or how long he had been in prison. She continued with how his eyes didn't deepen with anger when Agent Hotchner was mentioned as they always did. She found that to be odd and she told the officers this. The officers tried retrieving the footage and found that three hours had been erased. They viewed the backup disk and found it has been erased too. They had a psychiatrist come in to evaluate Peter and after five hours of evaluating him, the psychiatrist believed that this man may not be Peter. He ordered a blood test to be taken and six hours later the blood test was confirmed that Peter Lewis wasn't the one in jail. This person was Mark Gardener a well known plastic surgeon."

She continued her story as I listened closely to every word.

"The only reason they shared this with me because until two months ago I was one of Peter regular guards. They wanted to know if anyone visited him, his behavior and did he ever talk about escaping. I answered their questions and told them until two months ago he didn't display much anger unless someone mentioned Agent Hotchner. Some of the guards would brag about how they let some of the inmate's rape and the beat Peter. She told me how the new guard Melissa was the only officer nice to him and how she seemed to have a crush on him. She then told me that she asked them why they were asking all these questions and they admitted to her that the inmate they had wasn't Peter and since he wasn't Peter they were trying to find out who helped him escape prison because he couldn't have done it been he was locked up. She asked them if they were going to contact is because with Peter been out my team was in danger. They said they would if they didn't have any answers in a few days. They were trying to contact Melissa but she had taken a week vacation".

"They warned me to keep this to myself but I couldn't" she concluded.

"You made the right decision sharing this with me. Thank you very much for having the courage to do what is right. Do you have the last name for Melissa I asked"?

"Yes, it is Cookbaing" she said. 

"I thank you again I said. Is this a good number to contact you if I need to ask you any more questions", I asked?

"Yes, she said in a shaky voice. Miss Strauss is the team ok she asked"?

"No, but they will be I said". I'll call you personally once the team is found" I said as I hung up.

I let the officers hear the recording and then I called Kelvin Lynch so he could look up this Melissa person and give me all the information I needed. Since Jennifer wasn't present I called Tina Brown to come so I could go live about the escape of Peter Lewis. I was furious with the Mississippi P.D. for keeping something this important a secret and once my team was home safe that the whole department would feel our rage.

Prentiss POV...

I forced my eyes open because I knew something wasn't right. I felt hot and nauseated which was strange because I was very careful with my diet and I the only alcohol I consumed was light sweet wine. I moved carefully wondering why I felt this way. I guessed I had been drugged with something but what this unsub didn't know was my body didn't react to drugs. The team didn't know when I was sixteen I had an abortion but the doctor fucked up and gave me some unknown medicine which did two things. One being I wasn't able to get pregnant never and the other was I wouldn't ever experience the high from any drug I was given. If I did take any drugs the only effects I would feel would be sick and sometimes I would pass out which is obviously what happened this time. I was in an unfamiliar basement I realized as I looked around. I continued to observe my surroundings and noticed there were six or seven beds. My eyes widened when I saw Garcia and Dave in the beds. They weren't moving which alarmed me because they wouldn't just be sitting there so lifeless if they were in their right minds. I didn't call out to them because I knew something was wrong. My eyes continued to travel around the room and widened more when I saw JJ laying on the floor unconscious because she wasn't moving. An unknown woman was laying a few feet from JJ and I wondered if she was dead and what she had to do with this horror. I eased a little to the right and my heart started racing because I didn't understand why the fuck Peter was standing in front of Hotch and I assume it was Reid sitting next to Hotch because Morgan was standing next to Peter. When did they free this monster and why the fuck wasn't we notified I thought angrily? I didn't make my presence known right away because I knew my whole team was depending on me to get them out of this hell we were in. I looked around the room some more and noticed that there was a table with plenty of items I could use as a weapon. I looked at Peter one last time before I made my move and I wished I hadn't. He was fucking Hotch mouth and as I continued to watch I saw the gun in Peter's hand and then Morgan was fucking Hotch in his mouth from the look on Morgan's face I knew it wasn't something he was enjoying. I couldn't watch the sick shit any longer so I focused on carefully moving to get a weapon to end this shit. It seems like it took me hours to get to the table but in reality, it probably only took me five to eight minutes. I was disgusted by the items on the table because they were all meant for torturing someone. I smile when I saw a wicked looking blade that was perfect to end this mutherfuker life with. As I turned to move towards them I noticed that the idiot had left a cellular on the table. I looked at him and he was still focused on violating my boss. I prayed the phone was on and didn't beep when I called out. I was in luck that it didn't have a lock code and didn't make a sound when I dialed Strauss number. Since I couldn't speak I just put the phone on speaker and put it in my pocket. I then crept up on the fucker quietly. He was enjoying watching Hotch suck Morgan but what surprised me was Hotch and Morgan seemed to be enjoying themselves. I didn't think much of it because I'm sure they acting out a part to satisfy this evil bastard. I stepped closer to him and he must have felt my presence because he turned around. We were face to face he had a gun and I had the wicked knife. I screamed as I drew back and swung my weapon praying that it hit the target I was aiming at which was his evil heart.


End file.
